Season 8 Story
by naleyluxbaze
Summary: This story will follow mainly Nathan and Haley and their family as well as Quinn, Clay, Brooke, and Julian on their journey through season 8. This picks up from the season 7 finale. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

This story is continuing Haley and Nathan's journey with them and their baby as well as Quinn, Clay, Brooke, and Julian. Enjoy

Nathan woke up to the phone ringing. The phone ringing at four in the morning couldn't be good news. The last time he got a call like that was when Q died. He turned on the light and reached for the phone. Haley was laying next to him, slowly waking up.

_Flashback_

"_I'm pregnant." Haley beamed. Nathan couldn't believe it. _

"_Oh my god." Nathan smiled and pulled Haley's head in for a kiss. They leaned down on the bed and kissed next to the fireplace._

_Flashback over._

"Who is that Nathan?" Haley sat up and rubbed her eyes. She only had the sheets pulled around her.

Nathan hung up the phone and looked at Haley, with an indescribably sad look.

90909090909

Haley and Nathan stormed into the hospital. Haley was wearing a grey bobcats sweatshirt and sweats and Nathan wore jeans and a white t-shirt. They were in a busy hallway that was a make-shift waiting room that had a few chairs off to the side. Haley stormed up to Brooke as soon as she saw her, and Brooke grabbed her hands, holding her close.

"Haley-" Brooke was cut off.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Haley was starting to cry and was very anxious.

"Hales you should calm down, just sit down." Brooke put her hand on Haley's shoulder. Haley backed up and shook Brooke off.

"No I don't need to calm down I need someone to tell me where the hell my sister is!" Haley practically screamed. Tears were streaming down her face. You could tell she was about to break down. Nathan came in front of her and took her shoulders. She collapsed in his arms.

"Nathan, I.." She couldn't say anything.

"Shhh." Nathan tried to soothe her. He held her in the hug still. He looked up at Brooke with a concerned look. He knew this couldn't be good for Haley's depression. It had only been weeks ago that she tried to drown herself in the pool.

"Family of Clay Evans?" A doctor walked into the waiting area looking down at a clipboard.

"How is he?" Nathan said as he released Haley and walked up to the doctor.

"Clay is going to be okay. He sustained a gunshot wound to the right shoulder. We were able to remove the bullet and he is sleeping now. He'll probably need some physical therapy, but he should make a full recovery." The doctor gave a slight smile to Nathan and looked over to Brooke. Julian was standing behind Brooke, holding her shoulders. Haley stepped forward.

"And Quinn? Quinn James?" she wiped her tears off her face and looked up at the doctor.

"I'm afraid Quinn sustained some more serious injuries. She sustained a major gun shot wound. Quinn has fallen into a coma. There's no telling how serious it may be. It could be days, weeks…" The doctor stopped progressing with the times in sensitivity. Haley looked up at Nathan, devastated.

89989898989

Haley sat next to Quinn in the hospital room. She had a bandage around her head and had monitors hooked up to her everywhere. Haley sat with a chair pulled up close to Quinn's bed. She held Quinn's hand in hers.

"Quinn, I need you to be okay. I need you to do that for me." Haley let the tears fall down her face. She touched her face to Quinn's hand. She sniffled and looked back up at her. "This can't be right Quinney. Y'know, Nathan and I are pregnant." Haley smiled quickly then it faded quickly. "But…I can't understand why the world is like this. Mom's dead and you could die. And brooke can't even have kids and Peyton nearly lost hers. So I guess I just don't understand how all of this terrible stuff can happen. How people just die and then their gone. How in a second you could be taken from me. But then I find out I'm pregnant and it all seems okay. So I guess I just don't get it. I'm confused Quinney. How can it be like this? H-ow can we b-e like this? Haley said inbetween sobs. She put her head down on the bed crying.

909090909

(2 weeks later)

Knock Knock. Brooke heard a knock at the door and opened it. It was Nathan and Jamie. Nathan looked tired and sad. Jamie looked sad but at least well rested.

"Hey cutie what's going on?" Brooke said softly as Jamie walked in.

"Hey aunt Brooke." Jamie said sadly. He walked in further and sat on the couch. Brooke and Nathan still stood at the door.

"Hey buddy." Brooke looked up at Nathan. "How are you? How's Haley?" Brooke said slowly.

"I'm doing okay, I guess. Haley? She's not so good Brooke. I can't get through to her. It's like she doesn't hear me anymore. She's acting like…" Nathan looked at Brooke with a sad expression. Brooke nodded in understanding. "But if she's not going to take care of herself for her or me or Jamie, I'm praying she'll do it for the baby." Brooke opened her mouth and uttered a small inaudible sound. "Yeah, we're pregnant." Nathan scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "I just have the feeling that the only reason she might not try to hurt herself is because of this baby. And that scares me." He said, shrugging. He looked at Brooke who looked surprised and devastated at the same time.

"Oh Brooke I'm sorry I know how much you—'' Nathan was about to apologize when Brooke pulled him in for a hug.

"You're okay. She's going to be fine." Brooke said softly as they stood in the doorway hugging. She pulled away slowly. "Okay. Okay, I've got Jamie, don't worry. Go take care of your wife. I'll be here." Brooke smiled and Nathan gave a smile back and a little wave as he turned and walked away. Brooke closed the door and turned and looked at Jamie and smiled sympathetically.

89898989898

Nathan walked into Quinn's hospital room and walked up behind Haley who was sitting next to Quinn. She was sitting with her legs up on the chair, hugging them. She was staring blankly at Quinn. She was still wearing Nathan's bobcat's sweatshirts, but she was wearing different pants. She had her hair up in a messy bun, and looked like she hadn't showered in a long while. She looked exhausted, with huge circles under her eyes. Nathan crouched next to Haley, resting his head on the arm of the chair.

"Hales," Nathan started to try to say something. He didn't know what to say. He rubbed her arm and tried to get her to look at him. "Hales you've got to go home and get some rest." Nathan looked into her eyes, but she was still staring blankly.

Haley wiped her eyes. "No, I can't. I need to be here if…when she wakes up." She finally looked at Nathan. Seeing her like this broke his heart.

"Haley you can't do this to yourself. Quinn would want you to take care of yourself, and take care of Jamie. And this baby Haley." Haley's head jerked up when he said this and she was suddenly paying attention. "Hales if you aren't going to take care of you for you, do it for the baby. Do it for me and Jamie. Quinn is going to be okay. I promise." Nathan put his hand on her arm. She was finally really looking at him. Then Clay walked in. His arm was in a sling but he still looked pretty put together. He first looked at Quinn with a devastated look. He then turned to Haley and Nathan.

"Haley, he's right. You should go home, get something to eat, take a shower, see Jamie. I'll be here with her. If she wakes up I'll call you." Haley hesitated, not sure of what to do. "I promise Haley. Now go home." Clay nodded and walked over to sit down next to Quinn.

"Yeah, okay, I should go home for a while." Haley said, getting up. Nathan grabbed her bag and put his hand behind her waist as they walked out.

89898989898

Clay sat in silence, holding Quinn's hand. Suddenly her monitor goes to a flat line. Clay stood up immediately and hovered over Quinn.

"Somebody help! Somebody help her! Please!" Clay shouted frantically, shaking the sides of the bed as doctors and nurses walked in. A couple men were pushing him out so the doctors could work. He was outside of the room now, looking through a window.

"Quinn!" He screamed as he banged on the window.

90909090909

Haley walked downstairs and walked over to Nathan who was in the kitchen. She was wearing a white robe, and her hair was wet but had been brushed out. "That felt good." Haley said, smiling a little. She sat down on one of the counter stools. Nathan finished pouring a cup of coffee for Haley and him. He walked over to her and sat next to her. He handed her the coffee.

"I'm glad you came home." He smiled at her, trying to look in her eyes. She smiled a little to please him, glancing up at him quickly, but then looking away.

"Yeah." She took a sip of her coffee. She looked up at Nathan. He entagled his hand with hers on top of the counter. He squeezed it tightly and rubbed his thumb on her hand.

Haley sighed. " I love you." She looked up at him.

"I love you too baby." Nathan put his other hand behind her head and rubbed it. Then the phone rang. Nathan popped up to answer it. Haley's head snapped up and stared at Nathan as he answered it. "Yes, okay, I'll tell her. Thank you." Nathan hung up the phone.

"What? What is it?" Haley questioned him, getting up from her seat.

"It's your sister. She's awake." Nathan stared at Haley and she stared back, shocked, standing 5 feet apart in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke ran up to Haley outside of Quinn's room in the hospital hallway. She was standing with Nathan.

"Haley? What's going on, how's Quinn?" Brooke stood in front of Haley, wearing black boots with tight jeans and a red tank top. Her hair was almost to her bustline.

"She woke up, and she's doing great. The doctor's say that she needs to stay here for a day or so, but they'll release her. But she's sleeping now." Haley smiled like she was truly happy. Nathan smiled too.

"Oh my god Haley that's great." Brooke pulled Haley in for a hug. She held her tight. After she released her, Haley looked at Brooke sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Brooke held Haley's shoulders and looked up to Nathan who was also concerned.

"We need to talk Brooke." Haley nodded her head and looked up at Nathan. He nodded as if he understood. As if he hadn't already told Brooke about the pregnancy the day before.

"Yeah, okay." Brooke said nodding, and turning to walk down the hall with Haley.

909090909090909

Haley and Brooke sat in a waiting area next to each other. They sat comfortably facing each other.

"Brooke, I know you have been wanting a kid for a long time now. And I love you so much and it just breaks my heart that-" Haley paused and Brooke touched her shoulder.

"I know, I know." Brooke looked at Haley, giving her a look telling her to continue.

"And I just don't want this to hurt you, but I'm pregnant. Me and Nathan are having another baby. Im so sorr-" Haley was apologizing when Brooke pulled her in for a hug.

"Haley. Never be sorry for that." Brooke pushed her hair behind her ear. "I cant have kids. I mean, I'll adopt. But you? No way. You and Nathan are going to have a beautiful baby. Be proud of that." Brooke smiled and Haley put her hand on her shoulder. "I want you to be happy Haley." Brooke said skeptically.

"I am." Haley said, grinning. Brooke believed it. And she was.

909092090909

Brooke sat on the couch with a glass of red wine and the fireplace lit. Julian walked in and set his keys and briefcase on the table next to the couch.

"Hey beautiful fiance." Julian leaned over the couch and kissed Brooke tenderly.

"Hey." She said softly, her voice scratchy. Julian walked around to the front of the couch and sat next to her.

"Hey." Julian put her hair behind her hear and put his hand behind her head. "Hey, talk to me." Brooke slowly turned her head toward his.

"Haley's pregnant." Brooke looked as if she was about to cry.

"Oh Brooke." Julian tried to comfort her.

"Oh god. I am not crying. I mean, I'm happy for Nathan and Haley. I'm thrilled. I just, it reminds me of how much I _want _it." Brooke let a tear roll down her face, and wiped it away quickly.

"And you'll have it." Julian assured her.

"No I wont. I can't." Brooke shook her head.

"You will. We'll adopt, or we'll have our own. We'll take you to the best doctor out there. But you _will_ have it. I promise." Julian put his hand on her knee.

"You promise?" Brooke looked up at him, wiping her eyes. Julian nodded and leaned in for a kiss. He toppled her over and she started giggling.

"Ah! Ju-li-an!" Ahah! Stop it!" Brooke laughed and yelled as he wrestled and kissed her on the couch.

909090909090909

"Hey." Quinn woke up and saw Clay sitting next to her.

"Hey baby." Clay stood up and held her hand.

"How long have I been asleep?" Quinn sat up a little.

"Two weeks." Clay joked, grinning.

"Ha-ha." Quinn smiled.

"No, no you were only out for an hour or two. How are you feeling?" Clay said as he pushed her bangs back and put his hand on her forehead.

"I'm good, I'm good. I'm ready to get out of here." She scoffed. Clay half sat on Quinn's bed next to her. He then laid down, putting his arm around her shoulder. She reached over to his healing arm. "Does it hurt?" Quinn stroked his wound that had a bandage over it.

"Not really." Clay stroked her arm softly, smiling. She put her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. He leaned on her head and closed his.

90909090909

"Haley?" Nathan walked into Jamie's room and Haley was laying on Jamie's bed with him, reading a book. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Hey honey." Haley stretched up and gave Nathan a quick kiss.

"Hey! What about me?" Jamie made a fake frown and Nathan and Haley both turned to each other and smiled. And all of a sudden, they tackled Jamie and smothered him with kisses.

"Ahh! Stop! Mamahahah!" Jamie giggled loudly and Nathan and Haley started cracking up. They all settled down and now Jamie was laying on his back in between Nathan and Haley, who were sitting with one leg on the bed, facing each other. They had decided earlier to tell Jamie about the pregnancy.

"Hey, Jim-Jam. We need to talk to you, okay?" Haley patted his stomach and Jamie sat up.

"And this is big news Jamie. But we want you to know that your mom and I love you very much." Nathan looked down at Jamie.

"Did mama get fired again?" Jamie looked up at Haley, who gave him a puzzled and amused look.

"No." Haley said, laughing. She put her arm around Jamie. "Well, you know how I have a sister and daddy has a brother? Well its because my mommy and daddy had another kid after me. And well y'know, since they did that and that's what they did, so…" Haley was confusing herself and didn't know how to say it. Nathan picked up on her loss for words.

"Well Jamie, me and your mom decided we want to have another baby. So we are going to have another kid. You're going to be a big brother." Nathan turned to look at Haley who gave him a nod of approval.

"Jamie?" Haley turned to look down at his face to read his expression.

"So I'm gunna have a little brother?" Jamie questioned.

"Or a little sister." Haley smiled to Nathan, who smiled back.

"Cool!" Jamie got on his knees and faced his dad. "When does the baby come?" Jamie was wild eyed and excited.

**s**

**(Play the only exception- paramore. )**

"Jamie, it's going to be a little while." Nathan was cracking up at his sons enthusiasm. "Your mom is pregnant. So she is going to have the baby in her tummy for 9 months or so. And then when the baby is ready, he will come out of mommy's belly." Nathan reached his hand over and put it over Haley's stomach. She hadn't started showing yet.

"Hmm. Is mama going to look like Mrs. Fitz at school?" Jacob said she was pregnant, and that's why she had a big belly.

"Yep, so we have to be super careful of mama and the baby, okay?" Nathan put his hand on the back of Jamie's head.

"Mama I promise to make sure that I will be the best big brother in the world." Jamie beamed.

"Haha okay I'm going to hold that to you mr." Haley scruffed up Jamie's hair. He grinned. Haley looked at Nathan again and they smiled before tackling Jamie and tickling him. They all giggled together.

838393020

Brooke and Julian laid in bed together. She was laying on her back, and he was turned on his side, looking at her. A tear fell down her cheek. He sat up on his elbows and wiped it away.

"Brooke?" He looked into her eyes. She turned her head to him.

"I thought it." Brooke said quietly.

"What? Thought what?" Julian was concerned.

"When Haley told me. About the baby. I thought she didn't deserve it. I thought, she already has a kid, why cant I have one?" Brooke turned herself to her side and propped her head up with her arm.

"Brooke, it's not your fault. Haley knows you love her. You are going to be so good to that kid. They know that."

"I don't want to think that Julian. I want to be happy. Genuinely happy for Haley. I just am so…heartbroken. In my mind, I already had a baby, y'know? It was just waiting for me to find the right person, to get married, get ready. And I _feel_ like I am mourning the loss of a child. And I don't know how to handle it Julian. I _can't_ handle it." Tears spilled down her face and Julian stared at her blankly. He couldn't fix this for her. He didn't know how.

9898989898

Clay and Quinn walk into there bedroom, where they were shot. Quinn stands staring at where she fell. Clay came up behind her and puts his arms around her.

"You're okay. You're home now." Clay walked over to the door and locked it.

"It's not okay Clay. She's still out there. She _wants _me dead." Quinn turned on the table lamp. Clay walked up to her and got close.

"I will always protect you. No matter what. I will never leave you. Not again." Clay looked into her green eyes and watched a tear fall down her cheek. He moved in and kissed her. Softly, a long kiss. She held his hand and held it up, and grabbed his other hand. They fell onto the bed kissing.

8989829820

"Isn't it your bedtime?" Haley walked in on Nathan coming out of Jamie's room and closing the door quietly.

"Hmm, not yet, Mrs. Scott." Nathan grinned and pulled Haley in for a kiss. She put his arms around him. He pulled her down the hallway to the bedroom, and they closed the door.

28r8182828

"Are you sure?" Chase asked Alex as she threw him down on a bed. She nodded quickly.

"I'm sure." She smiled and climbed on top of him, and they started kissing fiercely.

383838383

Julian walked into the bedroom and saw Brooke touching her stomach carefully. He walked back out with his glass of water. He felt indescribably sad for her.

28383838

Clay played with Quinn's hair as they laid in bed, her back to his. She got up slowly and closed the curtains, looking back at Clay. She then walked over to the bedroom door and locked it.

` 8283840

"Nathan?" Haley was laying next to him, her head in the crook of his arm.

"Hm?" He said as he was lightly stroking her arm. She turned her head up at him.

"I'm happy." She gave a small smile and put her hand on her stomach. He put his hand over hers.

"That's all I could ever ask for. I love you Haley James Scott. Always," He started

"And forever." Haley finished his thought. He bent his head down to kiss her. Their hands overlapped so that their ring fingers were next to each other.

**Thank you for reading! PLEASE review with any comments or suggestions on plotline. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey." Chase said casually, like he would to a buddy. Chase was coming out of Alex's bathroom with his hair wet and a towel around his waist.

"Mmm. Hey there." Alex smiled and sat up with the sheets wrapped around her body. Chase was stifling through the mess in Alex's room, looking for something.

"Have you seen my shirt?" Chase looked up at Alex with his pants in one hand. He was wearing underwear now.

"Yeah, here." Alex handed it to him, disappointed looking.

"Thanks." He said as he through it over his head. He then put on his belt and threw on his shoes.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Alex ran her hand threw her hair.

"Um, I've gotta go to work. I'll uh, see you later okay?" He walked over to her and awkwardly kissed her on the cheek. He walked out and she heard the door close.

"I had a great time last night too." Alex frowned.

8938838939

"What are you doing?" Nathan stood leaning on the door frame. He was watching Haley who was standing in front of the mirror, looking full of angst and frustration. She was tugging on her red silk blouse that had small straps and hugged her under the bust. She was also wearing bootcut jeans.

"I'm trying to tell if I look bloated, fat, or just barely pregnant." Haley smiled as she tied the bow on the back of her shirt to tighten it, so it flowed out a little. I guess you could say she looked pregnant, but her stomach just bloated out barely.

"Hales, you look fine. And shouldn't we get you checked out sooner or later?" He crossed his arms and switched legs he was leaning on. Haley tugged on her shirt again. She was distracted. She didn't answer?

"Hales?" Nathan creased his eyebrows and started over to Haley.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Yeah I have an appointment to get a check up this afternoon. Jamie will still be at school though."

"Well you'd think it's the type of thing you'd tell me?" Nathan sat down on the bed. Haley turned to face him.

"I'm sorry Nathan." She sighed. "I'm just worried about Quinn. She hasn't called me since she got home from the hospital. Y'know they haven't found Katie. Or whoever she actually was." Haley sat down next to Nathan. He put his hand on her leg.

"I'm sure Clay is taking care of Quinn. And the police are on it. You _don't _need to worry." He rubbed her leg. Jamie then walked In with his backpack on.

"Is someeeone going to take me to school?" Jamie said being kiddingly annoyed.

"Okay okay let's go Jim Jam." Haley popped up from the bed and held the back of Jamie's backpack as they walked out of the bedroom. Nathan laughed.

8282828288

"Hey beautiful." Julian gave Brooke a kiss. She was sitting at the counter, looking through papers and was texting someone.

"Yeah, hey. Purple and white. You okay with that?" Brooke kept stifling through her papers.

"As colors? I guess, but purple is a little feminine for me I guess." Julian popped a grape in his mouth, confused. Brooke set the papers down and looked at him.

"No, as wedding colors. But it'll be more like lavender and white. And it's on June 13th. I need your list as soon as possible."

"Woah, woah woah. Okay one thing at a time. Colors sound good. Done. Now when did we decide on a date?" Julian looked at her expectedly.

"Well June 13th is the only date of which everyone we know has no conflict with. Now unless you want to help me decide which flowers will or will not suck all of the energy out of our reception, I would leave me to it." Brooke smiled.

"Yeah good idea. I should get to work. Okay see you later beautiful." Julian kissed her and walked out the door. Brooke smiled and got back to her lists.

9292929202

"So how's Jamie?" Quinn and Haley were walking on the street with cups of coffee and Haley was holding shopping bags.

"He's good. He's just finishing the school year and doing well." Haley smiled.

"That's great Haley. But I meant more of how's he doing with the whole baby thing?" Quinn smirked.

"Phew. Well I thought telling him would be hard, but he was so mature about it. He's excited." Haley said, grinning. "But I'm just concerned about how he's going to deal with all of the changes. I mean, I am going to get big and grouchy, and then all of a sudden there will be this new baby and I just don't want him to feel like me and Nate are ignoring him. I just, I want him to know me and Nathan still love him."

"Hales, he knows. And you have time. How many months are you anyways? Like how far along?" Quinn and Haley turned the street corner and got in the car.

"I don't know. I just took a pregnancy test a couple weeks ago and it was positive. But I feel like I'm already showing a little. Probably not. Well Nathan and I have an appointment in an hour or so so we'll know then." Haley turned on the car and started driving.

892829389

"I wonder if it's a girl or a boy. Oh my god Nathan what if it's a little girl." Haley grinned. She was sitting on the doctors chair, laying down. Nathan was sitting in a chair next to her, leaning forward nervously.

"Hales either way, this baby is going to be amazing." Nathan put his hand over hers.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Scott." The doctor came in, smiling. It was a tall dark haired man, who was pretty old.

"Hi, It's really nice to meet you." Nathan stood up and gave the doctor a firm handshake, then sat back down.

"Okay Haley, why don't we just go ahead and give you an ultrasound and we can see how far along you are and we can get you a due date." The doctor smiled. Nathan and Haley nodded.

2929292929292

Brooke was upstairs in a room full of clothes, with a big mirror on one wall. She was wearing a veil that was short on her head, and had a longer one in her hand.

"Hmph." Brooke sighed and turned sideways. Julian came in quickly in a suit.

"Brooke." Julian came into the middle of the room, and Brooke turned to look at him.

"Oh, Hey." Brooke acted like she wasn't that happy to see him.

"Hey? I've been calling you all day. You said we could have lunch. I was worried. I called the house phone a million times. What's with you lately?" Brooke flinched at his bluntness.

"What's with me? Nothing. I'm trying to plan our wedding Julian." Brooke turned back to the mirror and took off the veil.

"I know you've been planning the wedding. It's all you do! I try talking to you and I try to be here for you but all you do is ignore me! I'm trying Brooke."

"I'm tired of this Julian. I'm tired of you accusing me of being distant and not being in touch with you. I am really busy Julian, with work and the wedding and.." Brooke paused.

"Is this about work and the wedding… or, is this about you not being able to have kids." Julian said more gently.

"No." Brooke turned around, facing away from Julian. Julian walked up, close behind her. She turned and he was inches from her face. "No. It's not just that. It's that I'm getting married and I feel like you don't care about it. It's that I can't have kids and my best friend is pregnant..again. It's that my other best friend isn't going to be at my wedding." She shed a tear.

"Brooke I can try to be here more for the wedding. But I can't fix any of the rest of that. And I'm trying to be here for you but It seems like it's not enough."

"Well. Then I guess that's it." Brooke said softly.

"Yeah." Julian walked out. As soon as she heard the door shut, she started sobbing. She threw the veils to the ground and ran down the stairs. On the last few steps she tripped and fell. She sat at the bottom of the stairs crying.

89891010

"Hey, two tequila shots?" The bartender at Tric said to Alex, who walked up to the bar.

"Um, no, I'm not staying, I just was looking for Chase?" Alex looked around the bar.

"Actually Chase isn't in right now. I think he's in California. Said there was someone he needed to talk to." He poured a drink for someone.

"Oh. Okay I think I'll take those shots. But you have to drink them for me." Alex plopped down in a chair. The bartender nodded, and started to pour the tequila in the shot glasses from high up.

282920202

Nathan poured Haley a cup of water, then grabbed his beer and plopped down on the couch next to her. She took a sip right away.

"Nathan." Haley stared in front of her.

"Yeah, I know." Nathan took another swig and set it down next to him.

"Twins Nathan." Haley finally looked over to him.

"Yup." Nathan kept drinking.

"Twice as many mouths to feed, twice as many diapers, twice as many times that we are going to wake up in the middle of the night."

"Hales." Nathan turned to face her, and took her shoulders. She turned to him. "You are such a good mom to Jamie. You are going to be amazing to these kids." Nathan rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Haley looked up at him.

"Yeah." Nathan leaned in for a kiss. They separated and leaned into him and laid on his chest on the couch.

"We're having _twins._" Haley smiled and turned her head upward to look at him and smile. She rested her hand on her stomach, and Nathan held her hand on top of it, moving their hands together, back and forth.

99999000099

The door opened and closed. Brooke was in the kitchen, sitting on top of the counter, with a first aid kit next to her and a huge back of ice on her ankle.

"Woah, hey what happened?" Julian set down his wallet and phone and rushed over to Brooke.

"I just tripped on the stairs. It's not that bad." Brooke looked him in the eyes.

"It's swollen. Let me see." Julian carefully lifted up her ankle and put it on top of the ice bag. Brooke winced. He picked up the ace bandage from the first aid kit.

"Julian." Brooke said calmly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Julian stopped wrapping her swollen purple ankle for a moment.

"Yeah well I need you to know that. And I am going to be here now. I'm not going to avoid this anymore. I have to deal with it. And I have to be a friend to Haley. I'm not going to shut you out anymore."

"Good." Julian looked into her eyes and put his face close. "Because I don't want you to shut me out anymore." He kissed her softly. Brooke smiled.

"So, how much did you want to laugh when I told you I tripped down the stairs?" Brooke and Julian smiled as he finished wrapping up her ankle. A thick ace bandage consumed her foot. He picked up the ice bag, and then swept her up into his arms. He set her down on the couch and propped her foot on the table with some ice.

"I would never, laugh at you Brooke Davis." Julian sat next to her.

"Hm. Good." Brooke smiled and put her head on Julians shoulder, and closed her eyes.

30303030303

It was about noon the next day. Quinn walked into Haley's house and found Haley in the kitchen, making macncheese.

"Hey there." Quinn smiled and sat down at the counter. Haley turned around and smiled.

"Hey Quinn what's up?" Haley took off her apron and started washing her hands. Quinn snapped a carrot in her mouth.

"I was just stopping by, thought you might want to share how your doctors appointment went." Quinn dipped another carrot in ranch.

"Well it was good. We got home and shared with Jamie about the new babies." Haley smiled and turned to Quinn.

"Babies? As in plural? As in,?" Quinn stopped chewing.

"As in me and Nathan are having twins." Haley said.

"Oh my god! Haley! I couldn't be happier for you." Quinn smiled and jumped up to hug Haley. As they pulled away from their hug, Haley stayed close, looking at Quinn.

"Im having a girl. A little boy and a girl." Haley smiled widely and giggled.

"Aw Hales!" They both stood in the kitchen, squealing and jumping up and down.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Jamie said as him and Nathan walked into the kitchen.

"Uh nothing. We're just really jazzed about this whole macn'cheese thing." Quinn grinned and laughed. She was still holding onto Haley's upper arms. Haley turned and smiled at Nathan, and he smiled back.

**Please Review with ideas. :) Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Haley?" Nathan walked into the bedroom looking around.

"Yeah?" Haley popped out of the bathroom and smiled.

"Have you seen Jamie?" Nathan grimaced.

"Did you lose our son again Nathan Scott?" Haley walked all the way out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed to put on her socks. She looked about 5 months pregnant, but she was only four, with a little round belly. Se had a tight long sleeve light yellow shirt on, and a pair of black jeans. She pulled on her boots.

"He's hiding from me and I seriously can't find him. So either he's getting really good at hiding or he's stuck in our washing machine." Nathan looked behind the door and under the bed. Haley stuck out her hand and he pulled her up slowly. She grabbed her back and rubbed it.

"Okay, I'm going to class." Haley grabbed her bag.

"Are you sure about going back to teaching? You're going to be pretty pregnant soon, and then we'll have twins to take care of." Nathan went into the closet and looked behind the hung up clothes.

"Yeah, well I'm not going to leave these kids hanging until school is over, in 4 months." Haley smirked and walked over to Nathan to kiss him. He hugged around her waist and kissed her some more, until she finally pulled away. "Bye." Haley walk-waddled out.

939393939393

A hand knocked on a hotel door. The door opened, and Mia was standing there.

"Chase." Mia stepped back and put her hand in her pocket.

"Hey. Can we talk?"

"Sure, why don't you come in." Mia stepped to the side.

"Actually, do you think we could walk somewhere?" Chase motioned out the door.

"Okay. Let me get my coat." Mia grabbed her coat that was on the bed and her and Chase left.

82828282828

"Okay, do you want us to bring anything?" Brooke sat on the counter, eating pancakes and talking on the phone that she held between her shoulder and ear. She took a bite, then held the phone with her hand. Julian was making more pancakes on the stove and put one more on Brooke's plate. She motioned him that she couldn't eat it, and bent over like she was full. He smiled and put another one on her plate. She took a bite.

"Okay, see you at seven teacher-mom." Brooke hung up the phone. "We need to be at Haley's at 7. Haley's cooking dinner, and Quinn and Clay are coming, and she said someone else too, but she said it's a surprise." Brooke took another bite.

"Huh, okay I guess we can do dinner. Did you finish your summer line yet? It's almost June." Julian took a bite of Brooke's pancakes.

"Actually, I stayed up all night and finished the sketches and samples, so I have a meeting with Macy's today." Brooke grinned and took a sip of coffee before hopping off the counter.

"Well aren't you a working girl." Julian smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Brooke put her finger in front of her lips and leaned back.

"Nope! Not until my summer line is being sold at at least one major store." She slipped on her shoe and ran towards the door. "Bye fiancée." Brooke turned her head and smiled before she ran out.

"Bye crazy girl!" Julian laughed and picked up her plate.

3939390330

"So, you slept with Alex." Mia put her hand in her pocket and turned her head toward the ocean. They were on a boardwalk somewhere, walking together.

"Yes. And it was after we broke up, but it didn't mean anything, I swear."

"So, the night after we broke up, you slept with Alex. Movie star Alex? That's nice Chase." She ran her hand through her hair and stopped walking.

"The night after _you _dumped me! I was upset and stupid. I'm sorry." Chase tried to look into her eyes. She stared into his.

"Was it _before_ or _after _you got my text saying I wanted to get back and that I was sorry?"

Her words stung Chase.

"After…. Mia I didn't mean it. I don't love her. I was just sad and I had to do something. I'm so sorry, you have to believe me." Chase held her shoulder. She shook him off and stepped away.

"Just put yourself in my shoes Chase. I loved you. Love you. And you did this."

"I know I just.." Chase tried to explain.

"No. How would you feel if the night after we broke up, I went off and slept with the closest rock star to make myself feel better? …. But I was _sorry._" Mia shook her head and said the last part quietly. She looked down at the ground.

"I would hate it." Chase tried to reason with her. She still didn't respond. "Look, I _still _love you. And your tour is almost over. So I guess we'll take some time. And when you get back, we'll talk."

"Yeah, I guess so." Mia looked up, then turned around and walked away, leaving Chase standing there alone.

93939393030

"Clay!" Quinn yelled, smiling from Clay's beach house kitchen.

"What? Are you okay?" Clay ran in as fast as he could.

"They got her. They have Katie. They found her." Quinn smiled hugely.

"Oh my god." Clay walked over to Quinn and hugged her, hard. She giggled and they separated. You're safe now, you're okay." Clay said, stroking her head. They let go of each other, and Quinn had tears covering her face, happy tears. Clay wiped them off.

"Oh, and by the way, we have dinner tonight at Nate's. Haley's cooking dinner or something."

"Oh good, I haven't seen Haley in a while, only talked to her on the phone yesterday." Quinn smiled and walked over to the couch.

"How's she doing anyways? Is she upset about Nate having to leave her for basketball?"

"She's good, just tired, and she knows it's for the best." Quinn hopped up and walked towards the bedroom. She turned around and motioned Clay to come in the bedroom seductively. He grinned and ran towards her. She laughed loudly as he picked her up.

33930303033

"Hellooo?" Quinn opened the door at Haley and Nathan's house and walked in with Clay and a bottle of wine in her hand.

"Hey Quinn!" Haley tore off her apron as she went up to hug Quinn.

"Well look at you. Sideways please." Quinn laughed as Haley turned sideways, cupping her small stomach. Quinn put her hand over it. Clay walked over to Nathan outside, leaving the girls to talk. Nathan handed him a beer.

"Hey man." Nathan cracked open his own beer and took a sip.

"They found Katie." Clay smiled and Nathan put his beer down.

"That's great man! Wow." Nathan gave Clay a hug. They heard Haley scream. Nathan dropped his beer and ran into the house as quickly as he could. Clay followed behind.

"What? What's going on are you okay?" Nathan put his hands out questioningly.

"Quinn just told me about Katie. Sorry I shouldn't scream." Haley smiled and put her apron back on, going to some pots to stir them. Then she handed some plates to Nathan for him to set the table. The doorbell rang, and Quinn went to go get it. Brooke and Julian walked in, and greeted everyone.

9303030303

They all sat at the table eating. Nathan and Haley sat across from each other, and Clay and Quinn and Brooke and Julian sat next to each other on each side. They finished up dinner when they heard a knock at the door. Haley hopped up and ran to the door. Nathan got up too, and went to the door, but got there before Haley. He put his hand around her waist as he opened the door.

"Luke!" Haley jumped up and hugged her best friend Lucas.

"Aw Hales." Lucas and Haley started talking as Nathan and Peyton hugged and greeted each other. They moved further into the house. Brooke saw Peyton and ran out of her seat.

"P Sawyer!" Brooke said excitedly. She jumped up into Peyton's arms and they hugged for a good thirty seconds. "uh, I missed you best friend." Brooke was crying.

"I missed you too B Davis." Peyton smiled. "Okay, let me see it." Peyton motioned. Brooke held up her left hand and extended it to Peyton. "My god what a big spender!" Peyton teased and looked over to Julian who smiled. Brooke smiled like she hadn't in a while, and wiped the tear from her face.

9030303-3

Everyone had left but Brooke, Peyton, and Luke. They sat on the couches in the living room. They were all talking when Jamie came downstairs.

"Uncle Luke!" Jamie yelled and ran up to Lucas who quickly picked him up and hugged him.

"James Lucas Scott I missed you." Lucas held him in his arms and talked to him.

"Well I missed you too Lucas Eugene Scott." Jamie teased. Lucas flicked his nose.

"Hey, that's a family name." Lucas lied.

"Suuuree it is Eugene." Jamie said as Luke set him down.

"Aunt Peyton!" Jamie ran up and sat on her lap on the couch. He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Where's sawyer?" Jamie frowned.

"Aw, sawyer is with a babysitter tonight. But I promise she'll come see you soon." Peyton pushed back Jamie's hair.

"Okay honey." Haley laughed. "Say goodnight, it's way past your bedtime baby." Haley got up and kissed him on the forehead and pushed him towards the stairs.

"Alright, alright. Goodnight Uncle Lucas, goodnight Peyton." Jamie waved behind him as he sulked up the stairs. Haley laughed. She walked outside where Luke was sitting on the other side of the pool, out of view from the people outside. Haley turned and nodded outside, letting Nathan know she was going to talk to Luke. Nathan nodded. He engaged in a conversation with Brooke and Peyton, who were laughing. Haley walked all the way over to him and sat next to him. The pool was still drained from when Haley jumped in.

"Hey buddy." Haley knocked her shoulder into his. He looked at her.

"Hey." He said happily. "So how are you doing?" He said in a quiet voice, doing his usual squint.

"How am I doing? Luke that was a question you could've asked me a couple weeks ago. Hell! A couple months ago." Haley was suddenly angry and sad. A tear was welling up in her eye. She turned away. Luke put his hand on her shoulder. She turned back to him. "Sorry Luke, sorry. Let's just go back inside." Haley held her stomach while she got up. She started walking inside. Lucas stopped her right in front of the open door that led into the living room.

"Hey! Hales we need to talk. What was that about?" Lucas looked confused. Brooke, Peyton, and Nathan turned their heads.

"Nothing Luke, I'm sorry I'm just tired." Haley shook her head slowly.

"Haley _that_ wasn't nothing." Haley turned away. "Haley!" Lucas shouting, taking her shoulder and lightly pulled her towards him. Nathan stood up and walked quickly over to them.

"Hey! Luke what's going on." Nathan stood a foot or so away from Haley, with his hands out.

Haley had tears on her face. "Haley!" Luke questioned, concerned and a tiny bit angry.

"God Luke! How don't you get it!" Haley practically screamed. Lucas flinched back.

"Hales.." Luke said.

"You just _left_ Lucas. You left. You left me and Jamie and Nathan and Brooke. A woman tried to blackmail me and Nathan and almost ruined our lives! And you weren't there." Haley put her hand in her pocket. "_My _mom _died. _And you weren't there." Haley's voice switched from angry to sad. She looked down, then looked up at Luke. He stood there, speechless. He was about to say something when she did. "I tried…." Haley pressed her thumb into her hand and looked down. "I tried to _kill_ myself, Luke. I tried to drown myself, right here." She pointed to the pool. "And _you_ weren't there." Haley looked up, tears running down her face. She looked over and noticed the three other guests they had. They were standing there the whole time, watching. She looked back at Lucas, who looked heartbroken. Nathan looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. He just looked down. Haley realized what a scene she had caused, and was embarrassed. She wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me." She pushed past everyone and ran upstairs. Nathan held up his hands like he was trying to help her, but she pushed past him. Brooke and Peyton stood there awkwardly, looking at each other and their shoes. Lucas was still standing in the same place, looking horrified, heartbroken, and apologetic. Nathan looked up finally.

"Excuse me. You guys can let yourselves out. Thanks for coming guys." Nathan jogged up the stairs.

0303030303030

"So, I think I need to get a job." Quinn pulled away from Clay and their current makeout session. Clay looked confused.

"Why?" Clay held her hand.

"Well, I feel bad just mooching off of you. I mean we're living here now, and I want to contribute." Quinn put on a cute face.

"Hm. Okay, if that's what you want. I'll help you." Clay smiled.

"Thaaaank you." Quinn grinned.

"So….." Clay motioned as if trying to say "shall we?". Quinn laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. He toppled her over on the couch and they wrapped each other in their arms.

20202020202

Nathan quietly closed the door and slipped off his shirt and pants. He climbed into bed with Haley. He stroked her hair.

"Haley." Nathan said quietly. She slowly opened her eyes, and put her hands on his back.

"I'm sorry." Haley sighed. "I lost it didn't I? Haley smiled barely.

"No, no. It's okay. Luke understands. You're okay." Nathan ran his hand over her hair. She sighed and closed her eyes. She snuggled a little closer to him. He put his arms around her.

"I love you." Nathan kissed her forehead. "When everything else just sucks. I know this. I love you, and I love Jamie."

Haley opened her eyes. "God you're amazing. I love you Nathan Scott." She leaned up and gave him a long soft kiss. Then she fell back into her pillow and slept.

**Thanks again for reading. Please review and give ideas! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my god!" Brooke was standing in front of a mirror at a wedding dress shop. She was wearing a beautiful strapless white gown. There was beading on the bust, with a train that flowed out. She looked at herself from every direction, content with how she looked. "Haley, Peyton! Isn't it gorgeous!"

"Brooke, you look beautiful." Peyton grinned, then they both looked over to Haley.

"Haley? Hello? Wedding dress? Possibly the biggest fashion decision of my life? Right above prom but right below what I where when I die?" Brooke finally got her attention.

"Sorry, Brooke. I'm just distracted. Last weekend is still getting to me." It was the Friday after the Saturday that they had had dinner. "You look amazing Brooke." Haley stood up and smiled.

"Still upset about your and Lucas' fight?" Peyton put her hand on Haley's shoulder. "Haley, I know that Lucas has been a crappy friend, and so have I. But Lucas loves you. He was worried about you. We just have the baby and the new house and it's hard."

Peyton talked to Haley while Brooke talked to a seamstress about making adjustments.

"Yeah, I know. I was too hard on him. But I had a really rough time and I needed him, y'know?" Haley looked sad and then shook her head. "I'll talk to him." She smiled a little and sat back down slowly, holding the bottom of her back.

"I think that's a good idea." Peyton sat next to her and they both watched Brooke yell at the cashier, and laughed.

"No! That _bag_ is going to ruin my dress! No! That is too small!" Brooke chased a man in a suit around the counter, raising her credit card above her head.

9202020299

"So, I have experience in photography, and I even had a gallery opening a couple months ago…" Quinn waited for a response. "And I graduated from Tree Hill High, then I got my undergraduate degree from University of North Carolina." Quinn smiled. Finally, the thin lady with glasses behind her desk said something.

"So what do you think qualifies you for this particular job?" The lady looked mocking.

"I…uh." Quinn smiled nervously.

30339401010

"I blew it! I just sat there like an idiot. What qualifies you?" Quinn yelled in a mocking tone. "She was a bitch. She barely even listened to me. She barely looked at me! Bitch.." Quinn sat on the couch with her arms crossed. Clay sat next to her on the other side of the couch, giving her a foot rub.

"Babe there will be other jobs. Trust me." Clay smiled as he prepared to hear another rant.

"Ugh and she had such a stupid smirk on her face the whole time! I wanted to smack it right off her stupid little.." She was about to get angry. Clay interrupted her.

"Okay okay. Why don't you just focus your energy on something else for now. Why don't you call Haley? Or… I know. Why don't you call Brooke. She has a wedding coming up."

"Yeah but I don't even know Brooke that well. It would be weird." Quinn put her hair up.

"Yeah well you might want to start. And with Haley being busy with the whole twins thing and her teaching job, Brooke might need some help." Clay suggested.

"Yeah, I guess I'll call her." Quinn laid back and swung up her other foot onto Clay's lap. He sighed and started rubbing her other foot.

0202020202

Haley waddled into the house, with her messenger bag on one arm, and a pile of books in the other. Jamie ran up to her, all smiles.

"Can I help you mama?" Jamie put his hands out. Haley handed him the books.

"Thanks baby can you put those on the table?" Haley smiled. Then she saw Nathan coming around the corner.

"Hey." Haley smiled and stood on her toes to kiss him. He put his hand around her waist and then released. Haley was wearing a black camisole that was tight fitted, along with a jean skirt and wedge heels. Her stomach stuck out a little, and was still small, but round. Her and Nathan stepped apart, and that's when she noticed Luke coming down the stairs.

"Luke." She said nicely.

"Hales, I was just..Can I show you something?" Luke motioned upstairs.

"Yeah. Can I talk to you?" Haley tried to say something, but he was already going upstairs. She followed, slowly making her way upstairs. She got up there and saw Luke go in the spare room. She followed him in. The room was a light pastel green, with beautiful pictures and baby quilts on the wall. There was a blue changing station, and a pink crib, as well as a blue one. There were dressers on one side of the room, and a box full of toys, and a couple lamps. Mobiles were hanging above the cribs. There was a rug with flowers on the floor.

"Luke." Haley had tears in her eyes and a smile with her mouth closed. She looked amazed. "Did you do this?" She said, with a laugh and cry.

"Yeah. Well Nathan helped a little, but what does he know about cribs?" Luke smiled.

"Luke. This is _amazing." _Haley wiped away a tear.

"So you like it?" Luke stood in front of her now.

"I love it Luke. Oh my god." Haley hugged him tightly. She looked at him. "Luke I'm so sorry. I know you have the new baby and everything. It wasn't fair for me to yell at you." Haley shook her head.

"No. I should've been there for you. You need to know how sorry I am." Luke said quietly.

"I know. Thank you so much Luke. For all of this." Haley put her hand in her pocket. He put his arms around her and they looked at the room.

9393030303

"Brooke?" Julian walked around a department store, yelling out Brookes name. He finally spotted her. He walked over to her quickly. "Brooke, what on earth are you registering for."

"Crystal candle sticks, duh." She smiled and moved on to tablecloths. Julian grabbed her waist.

"So, have I told you lately how much I can't wait to be married to you, Brooke Davis?" Julian pulled her close, smiling.

"Actually, I don't think you have." Brooke smirked.

"Well then, I cant _wait_ to get married to you Brooke Davis. Even if you are going to make me put crystal candlesticks in our house.

"Well, I think we can negotiate on that one." Brooke giggled as Julian pulled her in for a kiss. Julian lowered them to the ground and they sat in an aisle, kissing.

20202020202

"Okay, thank you Brooke. See you tomorrow." Haley smiled and hung up the phone just as Nathan walked up to her. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her belly. "Mmm." Haley smiled as he kissed her neck.

"So teacher, I think I need some extra credit." Nathan and Haley smiled.

"Ha-ha." Haley turned around and re-wrapped her arms around him.

"How's my favorite girl doing. Or should I say girls." Nathan smiled and looked down at Haley's small tummy. She smiled and they kissed again. "So what did Brooke want?" Nathan's brow creased

"Actually, she was telling me how her and Quinn were going to hang out. She was happy she called. It's about time those two became friends." Haley smiled. Nathan nodded.

"So you and Luke are good?" Nathan walked them over to the couch. They sat down. Haley pulled out a small basketball from under her back and laughed. She tossed it to Nathan who tossed it on the floor.

"Yeah, we're good." Haley smiled. "Nathan." Haley sounded upset.

"What? What's wrong?" Nathan was worried.

"They're kicking! Feel!" Haley grabbed his hand and put it on her almost five month stomach. He put his other hand on too. He smiled.

"Hales. Those are our babies." Nathan grinned, and leaned in to kiss Haley. They giggled as the babies kicked.

20202020202

"Quinn."

"Clay."

"Quinn."

"Clay." The two of them stood facing each other. Clay had a phone in his hand that was ringing.

"Answer it Quinn." Clay held out the phone.

"What if it's the bitch lady?" Quinn smiled quickly then went back to a serious face. Clay re-extended his arm with the phone in his hand. Quinn smirked and took the phone.  
She sighed before answering it.

"Hello?" Quinn had a nervous expression. "What? Are you sure you mean to call this number?" Quinn leaned on her arm on her counter. "Oh. Really? Okay. Well thanks." She said calmly. The hung up the phone. Clay looked at her expectedly.

"So?" Clay put his hands out.

"_so_ I got the job. Wow." Quinn looked dumbstruck.

"That's great!" He waited for a response. "That is great right?" Clay walked around to her.

"Yeah. But, I am going to see you less now." Quinn pouted.

"Well you know what they say. Absence makes the heart grow fonder." He laughed. "And it also makes sex a lot better." He laughed at his own joke and Quinn lightly hit him in the chest.

909090909090

"Mama?" Jamie rubbed his eyes and came down the stairs.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Haley was sitting with Nathan, with water in her wine glass and wine in his. She put down her glass and held her arms out. He came onto the couch and sat with them.

"I can't sleep." Jamie cuddled his head into her chest.

"Awh." Haley stroked his head. "Well let's see. Are you worried about something?" Haley turned to Nathan, who was watching carefully.

"Kinda." Jamie said cutely.

"Well, what's wrong Jim-Jam?" Haley looked at him, concerned.

"Well daddy is gonna leave in a while for the NBA, and I'll have to take care of ya' mama." Jamie looked over to Nathan.

"Aw baby you don't have to be. We're going to be fine, and Daddy is going to be home all the time, I promise." Haley patted his back.

"Hey Hales, can me and Jamie talk for a second?" Nathan winked at her. She carefully lifted Jamie off her lap, and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Mmkay I'm going to bed. Love you." She gave Nathan a quick kiss. She then walked quickly up the stairs.

"Okay Jamie cumere." Nathan patted his lap. Jamie hopped on. "Okay, so I'm leaving in a month, and it's just going to be you and your mom. So I need you to take care of her. She's going to be pregnant and tired, and she needs you and me to take special care of her to make sure she's okay." Nathan put his hand on Jamie's head.

"But how do I know what to do?" Jamie worried.

"Well, if you ever need help being the man of the house, you can just call me." Nathan smiled.

"I guesssss." Jamie hugged his dad.

"Okay now it's time for bed mr." Nathan threw Jamie on the couch and Jamie laughed. Nathan grabbed him and carried him up the stairs.

0202020020202

Nathan came in the room and climbed into bed. Haley was sitting up with her glasses on, grading papers.

"So what did he say?" Haley took off her glasses.

"He's worried about taking care of you." Nathan smiled and layed down above the blankets with his head resting on his hand.

"Uh, I swear. That kid is so sweet." Haley smiled, and rubbed her stomach lovingly, and made a mark on her paper. "So…." Nathan looked up and gave her a look. "So what did you say?" Haley said annoyed.

"Well, I told him to take extra special care of his amazing mom. And that he needs to be a man to take care of a pregnant woman." He smiled and Haley did too. "And to watch out for your moods in your last trimester." He grimaced, expecting a smack. She threw a pillow at him, but he dodged it.

"Thank you Nathan." Haley said softly.

"For what?"

"For being this amazing dad. For being here for me, and our little boy and girl." She touched her stomach with her open palm. "And for pulling me out that night."

"Hales." Nathan knew it was a sensitive subject.

"No. Thank you. I don't know how I could've done that to you or Jamie or these babies. You are the reason this family is doing so well Nathan. It's you."

"Haley, you saved this family long before I did. You saved me too. I love you for everything. The good and bad. Remember? For better or for worse." He smiled and put his hand on her leg. She was leaning forward, her hands clasped and her glasses off.

"I love you. And I need you to know that I am glad I'm here. I'm glad you saved me. You always save me." She smiled and a tear rolled down her face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Nathan leaned up and hugged her tightly. She wiped the tear away and hugged harder.

**Review please. :) Thanks for reading. I think my next chapter is going to be a biggie. Let's just say there will be a diseaster. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Brooke, I've got your favorite little man." Haley tugged Jamie into Brooke's store quickly.

"Hey cutie what's going on? You ready to spend the night with your aunt Brooke?" Brooke put her hands on her hips and grinned.

"Hi aunt Brooke." Jamie said glumly. He walked in and sat on one of the couches in the store.

"What's wrong with him?" Brooke pointed her thumb over her shoulder towards Jamie. Haley stood with her hand on her back and the other on her 7 month tummy.

"Oh. He's just annoyed that Quinn and I aren't taking him with us on our road trip to go see Nathan tonight." Haley smiled excitedly and switched the leg she was putting pressure on.

"Oh well it's probably better. Don't worry, Jamie and I will do something super extra special, won't we Jamie?" Brooke turned around and smiled, trying to excite him. He just looked at her, sighed and fell down onto his back on the couch. Haley laughed a little at his dramatic display.

Haley laughed. "Okay well thanks Brooke. This is really helping me out. What is Julian doing tonight?"

"Uh, I think he's at home, but he said he might stop by." Brooke smiled.

"Okay, well I gotta go. Try to cheer him up for me. Okay Jamie, I'm leaving." Haley called over to him. She waddled over to him and gave him a kiss. "Love you baby." Haley scruffed up his hair.

"Love you mama." Jamie looked up at the ceiling.

"He's good Haley, go, see Nathan." Brooke raised her eyebrows in encouragement and helped Haley out.

20202020202

"So you guys broke up?" Alex said, sipping her water slowly.

"No. Well, we're taking time. I told her I still loved her. She walked away." Chase looked at the floor.

"You don't deserve that Chase." Alex reached out onto the counter.

"Yeah, well. I was pretty horrible to her. Y'know, after what we did." Chase looked up at her awkwardly.

"Oh. Yeah. That." Alex looked around Tric awkwardly, trying to pass time.

"So I guess I'll just wait. For her to call, or text. I don't know. She dumped me over a text, so maybe she'll switch it up this time." Chase said sarcastically, without smiling.

"Yeah well I'm sorry. If it matters. If I had known that it would cause all of this, I wouldn't have tried. I seem to be _very _good at homewrecking." Alex laughed at herself in a self deprecating way.

"No, it's not your fault." Chase looked up at her and shook his head.

"C'mon." Alex said convincingly.

"No, it takes two. And I definitely wasn't pushing you away." Chase shook a drink.

"Yeah."

03030303030

"Hey man, seeya at practice tomorrow." A tall black guy shook hands with Nathan and gave him a head nod as they went into their separate hotel rooms.

"Alright bye man." Nathan gave a head nod back and went into his room. He was in charolette, and there was a home game the next day. It was about 8 30, and it was getting dark now. He opened his cell phone and dialed a number. It rang a couple times and then he got the machine.

"Hey, it's Haley I can't get to the phone right now, so please leave a message." Then it beeped. Nathan sighed and started to leave a message.

"Hey Hales, It's me Nathan. I was calling to check up and see how its going. Hope you're doing okay. I'll be home In a couple days. Can't wait to see you and Jamie and the babies. Love you babe." He hung up, disappointed. And turned on the tv and the news was on. He leaned back on the bed and threw his duffel bag on the floor.

02020202002

Haley and Quinn made their way out to the car. Quinn carried two suitcases and Haley was carrying a duffel bag. She waddled slowly and uncomfortably and then let go of the bag quickly, and held her stomach. She looked like she was possible nine months pregnant with a single baby. She was wearing a plain black t shirt that was stretched to it's extreme. She literally looked like she was about to pop. She seemed content enough even though she looked like she would be uncomfortable. Haley got in the drivers seat of her small red sports car. Quinn got in beside her.

"Do you want me to drive?" Quinn handed her the keys hesitantly.

"No, It's okay. Hey when is Clay meeting us?" Haley backed her seat up and started the car.

"Um, he left like thirty minutes ago so he should be not too far ahead of us." Quinn smiled and put her feet up.

"And Nathan has no idea we're coming?" Haley drove down the street, and they turned onto a semi-busy street.

"No idea." Quinn grinned and they continued on the street.

93030303

"Okay so what do you want to do?" Brooke was sitting next to Jamie. When he didn't respond, Brooke popped up, and took Jamie's hand. She pulled him to the back room. They stood In front of a huge dresser, with glass doors and clothes in side of it. "We are going to have fun. Let's get you a coat." Brooke walked to a different dresser and looked through it. Jamie sat down in front of the glass dresser. All of a sudden, everything was shaking. Hard. Everything shook violently.

"Brooke!" Jamie screamed. The dresser was shaking, and it was about to fall. Brooke ran over and fell to the floor with Jamie, crouched over him. The dresser fell on top of them, but Brooke was on top of Jamie, protecting him.

030330030330

"Quinn!" Haley yelled, turning off the car. They were stopped in front of a huge street lamp. All of a sudden it started to tip over.

"Haley…..move!" Quinn got out as fast as she could and ran behind the car. The street lamp was falling now. Haley was closest to it. She got out of the car as fast as a seven month pregnant woman could have. She fell to the ground just out of the way as the street lamp smashed into Haley's red car. Quinn ran up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up.

02020202002

"Get Down!" Chase boomed very loudly throughout Tric. Alex and him fell to the floor quickly, bracing the bar tightly. The shaking knocked down the lights, and the glasses hanging up at the bar. Tables shook violently, and things hung on the wall fell.

2020202020

"Brooke?" Jamie said terrified. She was on top of him in the dark. The huge wooden dresser was on top of Brooke.

"Jamie? It's okay. Just don't move. Okay? On Three, I'm going to move it up and you need to get out of the way. Okay?" Brooke breathed heavily.

"Okay." Jamie said nervously. Brooke took a deep breath.

"One, two, three!" Brooke heaved the dresser to the side long enough for both of them to slide out from under it. They both got out of the way while the dresser crashed to the floor. The glass from the door of the dresser was spewed out everywhere. Jamie got up quickly, while Brooke held on to a counter and heaved herself up. The store was in such disarray. Everything was everywhere. All of her mannequins were on the floor, and her merchandise was everywhere.

"Jamie, go to the store front and find a phone. Try to call your mom okay?" She said calmly. He ran away quickly, terrified. Brooke groaned. She lifted up her jacket to see her white shirt, covered in blood on her abdomen. She groaned again in pain, and lifted up her shirt to see a huge piece of glass sticking out of her stomach. She hissed and winced in pain. Jamie ran back in.

"She didn't answer." Jamie looked frantic. Brooke didn't show any sign of pain in front of Jamie. She stood up straight and walked over to him. She held him close to her.

"It's okay, lets just go sit on the couch, and we'll call Uncle Julian."

93030303030

"Okay, were out here, walking along the highway in the dark, and I'm pregnant. This can't be good." Haley rubbed her stomach and kept waddling down the street.

"It's okay Hales. We're almost to the gas station I saw. We'll call Clay." Quinn put her hand behind Haleys shoulder to support her.

"We need to call Brooke. What if something happened to Jamie? Nathan's probably worried to death."

"We'll call. It's probably only a couple of minutes now."

"My car, my beautiful car. Nathan got it for me." Haley cradled her stomach while walking.

"He won't care about the car. Let's be thankful we got out of it before it was crushed Hales." Quinn looked around, scared. "Why don't we hurry up." Quinn put her hand further on Haley's back and pushed her along.

0000000000

"Clay? Where's Haley and Quinn? Haley isn't answering her phone and I cant reach her and I'm freaking out." Nathan was standing up in his room, and the tv was on.

"Man, I haven't heard from either. I stopped at a gas station. I figure they will pass it soon. The last time I heard they were still on highway 8." Clay paced in front of his car.

"What if something's wrong? What if she's hurt? What if Jamie's hurt?" Nathan sat down and grabbed his forehead.

"I'll call you if I know anything. It'll be fine." Clay leaned on his hood.

"Where are you?" Nathan demanded.

"Gilbert's Gas Station off of Highway 21." Clay put his hand in his pocket.

"I'll be there soon." Nathan ended the conversation abruptly.

202020202202

"Shit!" Julian smacked into a table. He was at him and Brookes house, in the dark. The lights were out. Things were all over the floor. He grabbed his cell phone that was on the counter and dialed a number. It rang a couple times before Brooke picked up.

"Hello?" Brooke sounded out of breath.

"Brooke? I came home and you weren't here. Where are you, are you okay?" Brooke lifted up her jacket and touched her stomach, wincing.

"I'm fine, I'm at the store with Jamie. The stores not in too bad of shape. Do you think you could come get me?" Brooke was sweating and looked like she was about to pass out.

"I'll be right there. Are you sure you're okay?" Julian looked serious.

"I'm….fine. Hurry please." Brooke smiled weakly and nodded her head before hanging up.

"Aunt Brooke?" Jamie was sitting on the big purple couch, with Brooke's grey fashion institute sweatshirt on.

"Yeah honey?" Brooke sat next to him carefully, wincing, and hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." Jamie looked worried.

"I'm fine." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, dealing with the pain.

"Where's momma? Is she okay? I'm supposed to be the man of the house yah know." Jamie put his hands in the pockets of the sweatshirt.

"I called her but she didn't pick up. Hey." Brooke tried to get him to look at her. "I'm sure she's fine. She's probably with your Auntie Quinn. Don't worry hun." She stroked his head and looked down at the injury she was hiding. She sighed and had a look of pain on her face.

2020200202020

"Quinn!" Clay ran to Quinn and held her tight while kissing her on the forehead. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her up and down. "You're okay?" Clay put one of his hands on the side of her head, still looking at her.

"I'm fine, I promise." Quinn put her hand on his waist, smiling carefully.

"Hales you okay?" Clay turned to Haley.

"Yeah, I'm good. Have you talked to Nathan?" Haley held her stomach.

"He's worried sick, he's on his way here, he'll be happy to see you." Haley smiled quickly and looked at Quinn.

"Thank god. It's freezing, let's go inside." Haley put her hand on her other arm, trying to warm it. Clay put his arm around Quinn. They were walking to the gas station when Nathan pulled in quickly in a small SUV. Haley saw him before they got inside. She looked very relieved.

"Haley!" Nathan was running over when everything started to shake again. Haley was a couple feet away from Quinn and Clay. Clay was holding onto Quinn, and they were crouched on the ground. She looked up at Nathan, who was still standing. Haley tried to stand still but she fell over. She landed on her side. Once she was on the ground, she tried to brace herself as the shaking stopped.

"Hales?" Quinn yelled, as she looked up from Clay's hold.

"Haley! Haley!" Nathan ran over. He crouched down next to her. And put his hand on her back. "Hey…baby. Hey…" He smiled sweetly trying not to worry her. "It's okay, are you okay?" Nathan looked down at her stomach where her hand was laying. He looked back up to her concerned face.

"Something's not right Nathan." Haley looked at Nathan and then down at her stomach, where he had also placed his hand.

930303030

There was a knock at the door at Clothes over Bro's. Brooke rushed to the door, limping slightly.

"Hey." Julian said as he released a breath.

"Thank god." Brooke put her hand on her forehead weakly.

"You're okay? Jamie? You're okay?" Julian looked past Brooke briefly to get the thumbs up from Jamie.

"Hey, Jamie, me and Uncle Julian are going to go talk outside, just real quick. Stay here." Julian gave Brooke a weird look as they stepped outside.

"What's going on?" Julian looked at her, concerned.

"Okay." Brooke took a painful breath. "I need you to not freak out." Brooke winced.

"What's wrong? Brooke what's going on." Julian tried looking at her, searching for an answer in her expression.

"When the earthquake hit, this dresser fell. There was some glass, and…." Brooke looked up at him. She slowly peeled up her jacket and shirt, to reveal the shard of glass sticking out of her and the blood that was surrounding it. She winced and grunted in pain. "It's not that bad, I'm fine, I just think we should go to the hospital." Brooke lied.

"Brooke. It's bad." Julian looked at her, terrified.

2020202020202

Nathan, Quinn, Haley, and Clay ran into the emergency room. Nathan had Haley in his arms. Her head was up, and she was aware of everything. He carried her up to the desk that was in the middle of the room. Clay and Quinn hovered behind. The lady was on the phone. Quinn spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Quinn yelled over all of the noise at the hospital. It was packed, people were everywhere, covered in bandages and blood.

"Excuse me!" Nathan boomed. He looked down at Haley, who looked tired. The lady finally looked up.

"Sir, if you can't tell, we have a lot going on. You need to wait a minute." The lady rudely told Nathan. She picked the phone back up.

"Hey!" Nathan boomed again. A few other people looked to him. "My wife is seven months pregnant with twins, and, she fell and she says something doesn't feel right. So if she says something doesn't feel right, then something isn't right." Nathan yelled at the woman.

"Sir, is your wife bleeding?" The lady asked, knowing the answer.

"No, but she needs to see a doctor." Nathan tried to reason.

"Well if there is no visible blood then I am going to have to ask you to wait."

"She needs help damnit!" Nathan yelled louder. A doctor came up behind him and touched his shoulder.

"I can take your wife." The doctor nodded like he understood the feeling.

"Thank you." Nathan said quietly. The doctor pulled up a wheelchair and Nathan set her down in it. She looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and kept his hand on the back of her wheelchair. She kept her hands on her stomach as they took her down the hallway.

0202020202

Brooke grunted and winced in pain as Julian rode over a bump. He looked over to her and she nodded, trying to enforce the fact that she didn't want him to say anything because she didn't want Jamie to worry.

He gave her a concerned look and looked at the road. Brookes phone rang then. She weakly answered it. She closed her eyes for a couple seconds then opened them again.

"Hello?" Brooke put her hand on her stomach. She became more alert. "What? Is she okay?" Brooke nodded. "Oh god. Julian and Jamie and I are on our way there. He's fine, and I'm. I'll just see you there okay?" Brooke looked over to Julian who looked nervous. "Okay, I'll see you in a little bit." Brooke hung up the phone and turned to look at Jamie. She had given him her ipod to listen to. It was a 15 minute drive to the hospital from the store. She was sweating profusely and her eyes were starting to droop.

"We're almost there, you got to stay awake." Julian put his hand on the back of her head. He looked terrified. "Hey." Julian turned his head to look in her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Brooke lied. She took a deep breath trying to hide the pain in her face.

202020202020

"Shit." Chase looked around Tric at all of the broken glass, and the pictures on the wall that had fallen. Things were scattered all over the floor.

"It's not that bad." Alex was sweeping glass off the floor.

"Every glass Tric owns is now in pieces." Chase looked up, a little amused.

"Okay maybe its bad. At least some of the sound equipment survived?" Alex smiled a little. "Either way it's not your fault. Let's just be thankful that everyone's okay." Alex looked up at him seriously. They held eye contact for about ten seconds before his phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket. And looked at the name on the front seriously. It was Mia.

"Who is it?" Alex asked lightly and curiously.

"It's um… It's Mia." Chase looked up at her quickly, then looked back down.

"Oh." Alex turned away and started sweeping. He opened the phone.

"Hey, how are you doing? Yeah I'm fine." Chase started walking away and his talking became inaudible. Alex stopped sweeping and a look of disappointment fell on her face. She took a deep breath and kept sweeping.

39393939393

"Hey, are you okay?" Nathan rushed into Haley's closet of a hospital room and stood next to her bed. The doctor was sitting next to her, wrapping her arm with a thin tan fabric. He bent it at the elbow and wrapped all the way up to her shoulder. He said something before Haley could respond. "What's this? You hurt your arm?" Nathan looked at the doctor.

"She fractured her arm after falling and putting her entire body weight on it. The impact of the shaking also had a bad effect on her arm. I'm going to put her in a cast and she'll be fine." The doctor nodded and smiled.

"And the babies?" Nathan rubbed his hands together.

"The babies went through mild trauma from her fall. They're a little shaken up, but there was no serious damage. I think they'll be fine." The doctor smiled.

"Thank god. Does your arm hurt?" Nathan stood behind Haley with his arm around the examining chair.

"No it's fine." Haley put her uninjured arm on her stomach.

"I gave her some mild pain meds for her am. But because of the babies, I can't give her anything too strong, so she might be a little uncomfortable." The doctor finished wrapping her arm. "Okay, I'm going to get a nurse in here to fit her cast, so it will be about 30 minutes. You might want to go get a cup of coffee or get something to eat." The doctor nodded and looked up at Nathan, who nodded.

"No, I'll stay here." Nathan looked serious.

"Nathan, I'm fine. Why don't you go check on Clay and Quinn." Haley smiled and looked up at him.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Nathan gave her a quick kiss and walked out.

030303030303

"Julian!" Nathan shouted from across the hospital. "Jamie! Thank god." Nathan picked up Jamie and held him. "What's going on?" Nathan reacted to Julian's worried face.

"Brooke had a little accident, she's in with the doctors right now." Julian put his hand on his forehead and wiped off sweat.

"What kind of accident? Is she going to be okay?" Nathan looked concerned.

"I..dont know. I don't know what to do, I'm freaking out. Wait why are you here?" Julian took a deep breath.

"Haley fell down, but she's okay." Nathan looked at Jamie.

"Is mama okay?" Jamie chirped, he sounded worried.

"She's okay buddy I'll go take you to see her." He set Jamie down.

"Good luck with Brooke. Keep me posted." Nathan turned to Jamie who had already started walking away.

"Yeah. I will." Julian walked away.

6060606060

"Well so much for a last sister roadtrip." Quinn sat beside Haley, who was sitting up right on an examining chair. Her arm was in a sling, with a huge white cast on it.

"Hey, we'll have another one." Haley smiled a little.

"I don't think so Hales." Quinn looked down. Haley scooted herself up.

"Quinn, yes we will. Why are you being like this?" Haley looked confused.

"Hales, you have a husband in the NBA, a son, and twins on the way. When are we going to get another chance to just be Haley and Quinn?" Quinn looked into Haley's eyes. Haley scooted forward awkwardly and grabbed Quinn's hand.

"Look, I love Nathan, and Jamie, and these babies," She tapped her injured arm with her belly. "But you're my sister. Nothing will ever change that." Haley nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yeah..I know. I'm sorry. It's just with today and all of this I'm just tired. I love you baby sister." Quinn smiled and squeezed Haley's hand. Haley laughed and cried a little. "Oh Hales! Don't cry." Quinn said laughing.

"Uh. I'm sorry. Hormones." Haley laughed. Nathan and Clay came in then.

"Hey. Sorry to interrupt but Brooke's awake, and she's doing okay. They said she lost a lot of blood, but they gave her a transfusion and she just needs rest." Clay came up behind Quinn and put his hand on her back.

"Thank god. I think we've had enough drama for one day." Haley said laughing. Nathan helped her up, and Clay and Quinn walked out with them.

930303030

"Hey." Julian said, walking into Brooke's room. She lifted her head, smiling.

"Hey" She said happily. He walked over and crouched down next to her. He kissed her forehead, and stayed there for a couple seconds. He looked at her closely.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Julian said with a smile, but you could tell he meant it. He pet her head.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Brooke smiled with her mouth closed slightly. He kissed her on the lips. That's when everyone walked in.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie yelled and ran up to the side of her bed. She embraced him and gave him a dramatic smooch on the head including kissing sounds. He laughed.

"Thanks for saving me tonight." Jamie looked sad.

"Hey." She put her hand under his chin. He looked up at her. "Anytime." She gave him a serious look, and he smiled slightly. Nathan put his arm around Haley's waist as they walked up to Brooke.

"Thank you" Haley said smiling, about to cry. Brooke nodded and smiled.

"Uh com'ere." Brooke opened her arms and Haley hugged her for a long time.

"I love you." Haley kept her hold.

"I love you too." The separated. "Now who's car did you crash into this time?" Brooke said kiddingly as she gestured to Haley's arm.

"Well Ha-ha. I see this accident hasn't phased your sense of humor." Haley said laughing. They all stood in Brookes hospital room, laughing, and visiting with each other.

9393939393

Alex walked over to where red bedroom records was. She wondered where Chase was. She walked further to see Chase sitting on the edge of the pool table. She stood in the doorway where he didn't see her. She listened in on his conversation.

"I love you too….Yeah, I'll come tomorrow." He smiled. Alex took a deep breath. She looked angry and disappointed. She turned on her heel and walked away. As she passed the bar she extended out her hand and took the bottle of tequila that was sitting there. She walked out.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review with comments and ideas :) **


	7. Chapter 7

This is a longer chapter because I seriously haven't updated in forever.

I get hella pissed when people don't update so sorry. I just have tons of

Homework. Anyways, review with whatever you want in the story, enjoyyy.

Haley and Nathan walked into their bedroom.

"You should get going." Haley said, holding her stomach and lowering herself onto her bed. She propped herself up against the back of the bed. Nathan came over to her and she sat up while he put 4 huge pillows under her back. Her body was elevated up. He went to put pillows under her feet.

"I'm quitting." Nathan said carelessly. Haley didn't say anything for a minute. He propped up her feet and helped her take off her jacket.

"No." Haley said sternly.

"Hales, you don't have a choice on this one. This is whats best for us. Me, you Jamie, and the twins. I'm sorry." Nathan said shrugging. Haley sat up and held her stomach.

"Nathan, dont you dare. Don't you dare say that I dont have a choice? I have to live with it too. This is your dream. This is Jamie's dream. Don't give up on this. This," Haley pointed harshly to her big stomach. "This, is only for about two more months. I am strong enough to handle it. Jamie is strong enough." Haley looked at him seriously. He looked to the side, and then to the floor. He sighed, and shook his head quickly.

"No. I'm not going to leave you here to deal with this alone." Nathan started to walk out and went into the hallway. Haley got up quickly, ignoring any feelings of discomfort or pain. She waddled up to him and took his arm.

"Hey! This conversation isn't over." Haley looked up at him, angry.

"Hales, yes it is. You need to get back to bed." He put his shoulder behind her and started to lightly push her along.

"No. No! Just stop. Just stop and listen to me. This has been your dream forever. I am not going to be alone. You know that. I have Quinn and Brooke and our amazing son, who _you_ told to be the man of the house for you. I will be fine. The only way I wont be fine is if you quit. Please Nathan. I couldn't...I couldn't live with myself if I knew you gave up everything youve ever wanted for me...and for us." She put her hand on top of her belly, and rubbed up and down.

"Are you done?" Nathan said with a slight smile.

"Are you?" Haley looked up at him, still serious.

"I only want you to be happy Hales." Nathan took a step closer and put his hands on her upper arms.

"This is what will make me happy. Not you sitting around here all day catering to my every need. You're going. Today." Haley looked into his eyes. He sighed, conflicted. She gave him a reassuring look.

"Yeah okay. Let's get you back to bed." Nathan put his hand behind her waist and supported her back through the hallway.

29292929292

"Okay, so when you are taking a picture, you have to think how it could relate to the every man. You want your picture to mean something. So lets just start off on how to function a simple camera. This right here is a.." Quinn's phone rang. "Just one second. Talk amongst yourselves, why dont all of you take a camera and take some test shots. I'll be right back." Quinn put up her finger and scampered out of the room. She answered her phone once the door was closed. "Hello?" Quinn sounded annoyed.

"Hey, it's Nathan." Nathan was standing in the kitchen.

"Hey Nate." Quinn leaned against the door with the phone to her ear.

"Hey, so I'm leaving for L.A. tonight, so I need you to help take care of Haley while I'm gone. And, before you say anything, I know. It wasn't my decision to leave, Haley is making me." Nathan wiped off the counter.

"Alright. I get it Nate. And you know I'll take care of Hales, and Jamie. I'll call Brooke and tell her too." Quinn looked through the window at the class.

"Thanks Quinn. But it might be more than you are thinking. Haley needs to be resting a lot and there's Jamie to take care of, and.."

"Nathan, we got it. Go. I'll be over in an hour when my class is over so you can leave. Okay. See you later, bye." Quinn snapped her phone shut. She turned to the door and put her hand on the handle. She sighed. "Okay, round two." She walked in.

3939393939393

"Well hello there." Brooke had a towel around her, in the bedroom, when Julian came up behind her and started kissing her on the neck.

"Our wedding is in a month, so you need to give me your list. We aren't sending out invitations the week before, or people are going to think you knocked me up and that just wouldn't be good for the tabloids." Brooke smiled. He went into the closet and rifled through the clothes.

"I have my list, It's at work." Julian turned his head and smiled at Brooke, who was now zipping up her dress. She looked at him, annoyed.

"Well go get it! Julian I am not doing this wedding alone. Even though I love this kind of stuff, and you are obviously planning handicapped.." Brooke was talking really fast and was getting off on a tangent when Julian stopped her.

"Okay. I'll email you my list as soon as I get into work." He shrugged on his jacket and went to the door.

"Oh and I have Haley shift tonight so I won't be home till late. But when I get home..." Brooke walked sexily up to Julian and stroked her finger against his face. "I'll give you a special goodnight." She smiled sexily.

"Well In that case, I'll wait up." Julian kissed Brooke. "I love you Brooke Davis!" He yelled as he walked out.

"Eh, you're okay!" Brooke smiled at her joke, and put on her necklace. She looked in the mirror at herself and smiled.

303030303  
"Okay, Jamie's at school, what can I get you?" Quinn circled around the couch and smiled as she offered her services.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. You can go home to Clay." Haley rested her hand on her stomach. She was on the couch with about a million pillows wedged under her back, keeping her stomach in place. Her cast still wasn't off.

"Yeah... I dont think so." Quinn snuggled in next to her on the couch. Haley sighed.

"Ooh! How was your first week of teaching photography classes?" Haley took a sip of water.

"Well, it would be a lot easier if half of the idiots in there knew to take off the lens cap." She smiled and stirred her tea. She nodded. "But its good. It's good money, and I'm out of the house. So win win. How are you?" Quinn took a sip and looked up from her cup at Haley.

"I don't want to talk about me." Haley turned to Quinn and raised her eyebrows as if asking her to test to see how serious she really was. Quinn ignored it.

"Okay, so how are you?" Quinn smiled evily.

"Well, Nathan's gone, I spend most of the day sitting down or on the toilet, and you're annoying me. I'm about eight months pregnant and huge, and also, I think I am growing like an inch a second. But other than that I am fabulous." Quinn smirked and got up.

"Okay, sorry I asked. You know what? We're going out." Quinn took the cup out of Haley's hands.

"Quinn I'm way too tired and I should be resting."

"Haley, you have been sitting all day, there's no way you are tired. And your bedrest for today, is officially over." Quinn said, popping up. "I'm going to go upstairs and get you something to wear, and you are going to get yourself up and run a brush through your hair." Quinn extended out a brush. Haley grabbed it.

"Okay fine." Haley got up and pulled her shirt down in frustration.

"This better be good!" Haley yelled upstairs.

"You better be brushing your hair!" Quinn yelled back.

Haley made an annoyed face and pulled the brush up to her head.

03303030303  
"No, but it has to come today!" Julian screamed to someone on the phone in his office. He was standing up pacing back and forth. "No, no! Okay." He calmed down. "I need those engagement bands today, to show my wife." He shook his head furiously. "Not tomorrow. No! I specifically ordered them to be delivered here today! You know what, nevermind, nevermind! I'll drive out there to pick them up. Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for nothing." He snapped his phone shut. "Wow I am really starting to sound like Brooke." He said to himself and shook his head and shivered. He grabbed his coat and walked out of the office.

9292929229

"What are we doing here? This is Jamie's school." Haley looked around. It was only noon. "You didn't." Haley tilted her head and started to get angry. Quinn smiled. "Quinn!"

"Okay, before you start getting all angry mom on me, which by the way is freaking scary how much you look like mom... let me just tell you. I already cleared with Jamie's teachers that today wasn't important and that his dad was leaving today. So there are no problems. Now you can just sit back and relax." Quinn reached behind her and opened the back door as Jamie came running up.

"Do you enjoy making me crazy?" Haley squinted her eyes. Jamie got in the car.

"You're not crazy mama." Jamie said matter-of-factly. Haley smiled. "Just hormonal. Whatever that means. Daddy told me." He beamed proud of learning something. Haley smirked and then smiled at Jamie.

"How was your day buddy?" Haley turned and looked at him.

"Good, but better now that I'm outta there." Jamie laughed. Quinn had already started driving. Haley looked at Quinn and smiled as if saying thank you. Quinn nodded and kept driving.

0303030303  
"Brooke, I dunno about you, but I think you've bought too much stuff." Mouth and Skillz were lifting boxes out of Brooke's car.

"Mouth." Brooke looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, shutting up now." Mouth and Brooke and Skillz moved their way inside.

"Hm." Brooke smirked and make her way into the house. They sat down on the couch.

"So.." Mouth paused. "How's Mili?" Mouth looked embarrassed as he asked Brooke. Brooke looked surprised.

"Oh." She scratched the back of her neck. "She's good. She's doing well." Brooke smiled slightly and got up. "Okay, lets get back to work. There's still a lot of stuff in the car." Brooke pulled out her phone.

"You means we can get back to work." Skills puffed and walked out while Brooke dialed her phone.

"Hello?" Julian was walking out of his office.

"Hey." Brooke said smiling.

"Hey beautiful. I'm on my way and I'll be home soon." Julian set a paper down on someones desk and kept walking.

"Oh good. So you still aren't going to tell me where we're going?" Brooke peered out the window to see mouth and skills working.

"Nope. I'll be there in 20."

"Hm. Okay, love you."

"Love you too." Julian hung up. Brooke snapped her phone shut and put it on the counter. She walked outside and yelled out the door.

"We have 20 minutes hurry up!" Brooke walked back inside and sat on the couch.

9292929292

"So my doctor appointment is next week. I'll call you right after." Haley put her hand on top of her very round and big stomach and laid under a thin sheet. She had a book leaned on her forearm that was covered in a white cast. She held the phone to her ear with the other hand.

"I am going to be there." Nathan took off his shirt and his pants in a dark room.

Haley sighed. "Nathan." She whined.

"I already cleared it with coach." Nathan sat on the bed. and took off his socks.

"Oh. Well good." Haley smiled and rubbed her stomach. She sat up and grabbed a pile of pillows that was on the bed. She wedged two of them behind her back.

Nathan laughed. "Okay. I'm beat Hales, I'm going to go to bed." He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. Haley took the third pillow and put it under her. She laid awkwardly on the bed with her stomach sticking out prominently. She was wearing a tight black t shirt and pajama shorts.

"Me too. Quinn had quite the day for Jamie and I." Haley laughed a little. And laid her hand on top of her tummy.

"God I love you." Nathan looked sad for a moment.

"I love you too." Haley smiled slightly with her mouth closed and closed her eyes. She rubbed her belly slowly.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay." Haley said quietly, then hung up. She set the phone down on her dresser. She looked around the room and then took a deep breath.

339939393939  
"Hey baby." Haley turned the corner into Jamie's room. He was on the floor laying on his back reading a comic book. He looked up from it.

"Hi mama." Haley waddled over to Jamie and lowered herself onto her knees. She held her stomach as she laid on her back. She looked over to Jamie.

"I miss your dad." Haley sighed. " And he's only been gone a day." Haley put her hand on Jamie's head and pulled down her shirt.

"I miss him too."

"It's okay to miss him Jamie. You are still the man of the house. You are doing a great job taking care of me." Haley smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah?" Jamie raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Haley smiled lovingly. "Okay well it's time for bed baby." Haley held her stomach as she lifted herself up.

"Okay mama." Jamie popped up and snuggled into bed.

"I love you baby." Haley bent over and kissed Jamie.

"Love you mama. Love you babies." Haley smiled as she turned off the lights.

938383993933  
"Julian. It's beautiful." Brooke said, looking up to Julian. She was laying on his lap on the couch.

"Beautiful ring for a beautiful girl." Julian smiled and stroked her hair.

"Julian." Brooke propped herself up to face him.

"What's wrong?" He said, concern on his face.

"I don't wan't you to think that I care about this." she motioned to the ring. "I mean, i do. It's beautiful. You know that. But I need you to know that I dont need you to buy me things." Brooke shook her head and looked at him meaningfully.

"Brooke-"

"No, I just. Just know that me and you, us. Here. It's all I need. I love you. More than anything money could buy."

Julian grinned and kissed her while holding her face. "Good. But I still wan't this ring." Brooke smiled and looked at her hand."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Julian smiled as Brooke leaned into his shoulder.

0303030300303

"So anyways, I chose the orchids over the Lillies for the centerpieces, because Lillies totally looked like I was trying to copy Peyton's wedding, and It's my day, y'know? I dont have time for the whole who did or did not previously have these flowers at their wedding game. So in the end, Orchids looked better anyways." Brooke and Haley walked on the street. Haley was holding a couple of shopping bags and so was Brooke. Haley held her back. And winced.

"Brooke. Please. Can we be sitting down before we discuss anything involving weddings further?" Haley looked over to Brooke.

"Oh sorry. But no. We need to keep walking. You and I both need the excersise. I need to fit into my wedding dress and you are getting kind of puffy." Brooke and Haley turned into a store.

"Brooke! I am very pregnant with twins! What do you expect? You know what, nevermind. Where are we?" Haley looked around the store. It was pretty much empty.

"We are at a maternity formal shop. We are going to find your maid of honor dress. Only a month till my wedding and you need a dress." Brooke flipped through some dresses.

"Great. Brooke, in one month, I am going to be huge." Haley said laughing. "Who knows, I might even have the babies before then." Haley put her hand on her big stomach. She was wearing a blue tube top that was way too small for her. She tugged it down pointlessly, because her bare stomach was sticking out awkwardly.

"Oh they wont. Trust me. Now how about...this?" Brooke held out a gold strapless dress. Haley looked at it, concerned at the lack of stretchy material she saw.

"Well..." Haley looked at it. She actually did like it.

"Well...its perfect. Okay, now you go to the other side of the store and start picking out casual maternity clothes." She said smiling, glancing down at Haley's huge stretched stomach that was sticking out.

"Hmph. Alright." Haley smiled while Brooke went to buy the dress. 

0303030303030

days later kay?

Haley heard a knock outside and waddled to the window. She was sweating and looked tired, but as soon as she saw who's car was outisde she smiled. "Jamie!" She yelled. "Your dads here!" Haley flung the door open and ran outside. Nathan came out of the car and embraced her immediately.

"Aw. I missed you so much." Nathan looked at her. She smiled hugely.

"Daddy!" Jamie ran outside and jumped into Nathans arm. Haley stood there smiling. It was hot out.

"Let's go inside." Nathan smiled and put Jamie down. He held Haley's back as they walked inside. Jamie ran upstairs the second they got inside. "It was nice seeing you too!" Nathan laughed and so did Haley. They walked into the living room.

"Not that I don't love seeing you here but you've been to the last two appointments, and the next one isn't until tomorrow. What gives?" Haley and Nathan sat down. Haley sat with her legs folded under her stomach. She sat facing Nathan smiling and holding her stomach.

"Well, I wanted to spend more time with you and Jamie before I leave again. Then I'm not coming back until the wedding." Nathan smiled and crawled over to her on the couch, and kissed her softly. She smiled, and he put his hand on top of her stomach carefully. She laughed.

"What?" Nathan rubbed her stomach up and down.

"Good job daddy." Haley smiled and he kissed her laughing.

9292929292  
"It's not _that_ bad. I mean, its normal. Sort of." Brooke winced and smiled at Haley who was pacing in the kitchen. Haley panted and kept pacing.

"Okay. You need to sit down and just relax. Okay?" Brooke got up and led her to the chair in the dining room. Brooke pulled up a chair next to her.

"Fine. I'm sitting. So..." Haley looked annoyed.

"So I have something to tell you." Brooke smiled. Haley put her hands on top her stomach and rubbed it, closing her eyes. Brooke put her hand over Haley's bulging stomach and rubbed it.  
"Kicking?" Brooke smiled.

"Yeah." Haley smiled and rubbed her stomach. "They can come any time now. Seriously. They should come now." Haley laughed.

"No. You are holding them in there until after my wedding. I didn't buy you that fabulous dress for nothing." Brooke pulled out her phone and turned it off.

"Fine. I promise you I will wait. But really, I doubt that dress will fit me anymore. I'm expanding like a balloon." Haley made a motion outwards from her stomach. And stroked it.

"Okay. Hales, you are going to be fine. I mean look at me, I'm only 7 weeks and I look fine." Brooke looked up and grinned, waiting for Haley to get it.

"OH MY GOD!" Haley squealed, jumping up. She jumped up and down and pulled Brooke up. .Brooke was laughing really hard when she stopped them.

"Haha. Okay mommy take it easy." Brooke smiled. Haley held the bottom of her stomach and and made a face.

"Good idea." Haley sat back down. "Oh my god Brooke. I can't believe this." Haley started crying.

"Aw Hales." Brooke laughed. She put her hand on Haley's shoulder.

"No, no. I'm okay." Haley waved at Brooke dismissively with one hand and put her other on top of her stomach.

"Good." Brooke grinned.

"So..How far along are you?" Haley smiled.

"Seven weeks. So thank god I will look fine for the wedding." Brooke shook her head.

"You will." Haley looked uncomfortable.

"How far along are you? Those twins look like they have plenty of room.." Brooke winced.

"I GET IT! I'm huge. You've said it, Nathan's said it, Jamie's said it. I'm almost 36 weeks, give me a break!" Haley said using the arms of the chair to lift herself up.

"Well I guess I have it coming too, so it wont be long till you'll be making fun of me." Brooke smirked.

"Can't wait."

030930303930303

"I can't find him. You?" Quinn looked up at Clay in the beach house with her eyebrows furrowed. She looked around.

"Nope. I looked everywhere." Clay threw his hands down at his sides.

"Well then!" Quinn shouted. "I guess we'll have to eat those cookies alone then Clay." She smiled, and Clay smiled back.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Jamie popped out of a cupboard and ran up to Quinn and she picked him up and laughed.

"Ha, alright baby. Go wash up and we'll eat but your mom is gunna be here soon." She set him down and he pulled down his shirt.

"Mmkay!" Jamie walked off.

"He's a good kid." Clay looked in the direction where Jamie walked off.

"Yeah, he is. You'd think any other kid would be pissed about having two new kids in the house. But Jamie's so excited." Clay put his arm around Quinn.

"Yeah, hes great." Quinn said as Jamie walked out.

"Who's great?" Jamie looked suspicious.

"You are buddy!" Quinn walked into the kitchen and ran her hand through his hair playfully on her way. She pulled cookies out of the oven and set them down. Jamie hopped up on the counter. And grabbed one when Nathan walked in.

"Hey Nate!" Clay looked surprised. He smiled slightly and walked over to Jamie who was grabbing another cookie. He put his hand on his head.

"Hey daddy!" Jamie said with his mouth full. Nathan laughed.

"Woah there buddy you need to slow down." Nathan smiled as Jamie hopped down from his chair.

"Where's momma?" Jamie looked confused.

"She's at home bud. Why don't you go wait in the car, here's the key's." Nathan threw him the keys.

"Awesome! Bye Uncle Clay, bye Aunt Quinn!" Jamie ran out. Quinn walked up to Nathan.

"Is Haley okay?" Quinn said questioningly.

"Um, yeah. She didn't get any morning sickness or aches in the beginning of the pregnancy but I think shes starting to get it now. She's just resting." Nathan looked tired.

"Is there anything we can do?" Clay looked apologetic.

"Well, I hate to ask, but with Haley not feeling well and me not being in town for long do you think you guys might be able to look after Jamie some more this week?"

"Yeah, of course Nate. I'm off work this week so I'll take him." Quinn smiled. There was a big crashing sound. They all looked confused for a second before they realized.

"Jamie!" Nathan yelled before they all started running out of the house.

Nathan ran up to the car that was smashed into a tree and smoking. "Jamie!" Nathan ran up to the door and opened it. There was a fire under the car. He fumbled with his seat belt. Jamie was bleeding from the head and his eyes opened slightly.

"Daddy." Jamie said weakly.

"I've got you, you're okay." Nathan said hurriedly. He picked him up and started running away from the car. It exploded and Clay covered Quinn as they all crouched on the ground. Nathan crouched over Jamie protectively. "You're okay, you're okay." Nathan closed his eyes and held Jamie's head close to his.

030303030330

Haley ran as fast as she could down a hospital hallway towards Nathan, Quinn, Clay, Brooke and Julian who were sitting on a bunch of chairs. She stopped and panted in front of Nathan who quickly stood up.

"Whats going on?" Haley said very frantically. She was crying.

"It's okay, he's okay, hes in with the doctors." Nathan put his hands on her shoulders. Everyone stood up from their chairs.

"What happened?" Haley still looked upset.

"I gave him the keys to the car to get in while i talked to Clay and he must've been playing around and he crashed." Nathan said deeply.

"You what?" Haley said still upset but with an angry tone now.

"Hales I'm so sorry I didn't think-" Nathan put his hands out.

"No. Don't you dare. Don't you dare!" Haley yelled still crying. Brooke went over and put her arm around Haley and pulled her facing away from Nathan. Nathan looked devastated.

"Hey, hey. It's okay." Brooke tried to calm her down.

"Where is he?" Haley demanded

"I don't-" Brooke shook her head.

"Mrs. and Mr. Scott?" A doctor walked up to her and Nathan stood next to her.

"Yes?" Haley wiped away her tears and looked at the doctor.

"Your son is going to be okay. He fractured his wrist and has a very minor concussion but he is going to recover in a couple weeks. I put him in a cast and he is out of pain. He's awake now so you can go see him." The doctor smiled slightly.

"Fractured wrist?" Haley said emotionally. She covered her mouth.

"It's one of the very less serious cases I've seen. There was no nerve damage or any permanent damage but with a lot of rest he will be just fine."

"Thank you." Nathan said grimly.

"Where is he?" Haley looked up at the doctor anxiously.

"Right through here just follow me." The doctor gestured. Haley walked quickly with the doctor and didn't look at Nathan who was standing beside her.

9393939393993

"He's asleep." Nathan walked downstairs. Haley looked up.

"Oh. Okay. Well I'm going to bed." Haley pulled herself up and starting waddling towards the stairs.

"Hales." Nathan pleaded and stepped in her way.

"Nathan move." Haley said calmly.

"Hales I'm so sorry. You know I would never put Jamie in a dangerous situation on purpose. I would do anything for him and for this family." Nathan looked down at Haley who was looking at the floor. She looked up at him.

"I was so scared that he-"

"I know." Nathan said softly. He put his hands on her back. She rested her head against his chest. "I love you." He closed his eyes.

"I love you too." She closed hers and they swayed together hugging.

999292992

"That was Haley. Jamie's asleep." Brooke plopped on the couch next to Julian who handed her a glass of wine.

"Thank god he's okay." Julian half smiled and pulled Brooke close to him. Brooke closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I don't know what Haley would've done if he-" Brooke shook her head.

"Hey. hey. He's fine. Haley's fine." Julian stroked her head. Brooke nodded softly and snuggled into him more. He continued stroking her head.  
99900202020 


	8. Chapter 8

Very short and not really finished, but I thought id put a little bit up

In honor of tonight being the start of the actual Season 8 of One Tree

Hill! Hope everyone is watching.

0303030303  
"Chase!" Alex walked into Chases apartment angrily and stormed through. She pushed open the doors to his bedroom. "He-" Alex stopped. He was on top of Mia, tickling her while she giggled. Chase stopped immediately after he saw Alex. Mia sat up and patted her hair down.

"I should..go." Mia got up uncomfortably and pulled down her shirt. She grabbed her purse.

"No. Mia stay." Chase stood up and looked at Mia. Then he glanced over to Alex who looked pissed.

"Yeah. Mia, stay. I'll leave." Alex raised her eyebrows at Chase and gave him an angry look before walking out.

"I'll be right back." Chase looked at Mia before following Alex out. "Hey!" Chase called to Alex in the hallway of his apartment building. She turned around slowly.

"What. You've made your feelings perfectly clear." Alex shook her head and looked down.

"Alex. I.. I don't want you to be mad about this." Chase tried to reason.

"Don't be mad? Thats priceless. We sleep together and you figure im the slut so it doesn't matter. It meant something to me Chase." She smirked at him angrily.

"Alex. I feel awful. But I can't do anything. I love her." Chase looked sad. She nodded slowly.

"I get it. I just wish that maybe someday there will be someone saying the same about me."

"Alex-" Chase stepped closer.

"Bye Chase." She smiled slightly and walked away while he stood there speechless. She walked away from him with a tear rolling down her cheek.

9293939303

"Mama.." Jamie fumbled with his book in his backpacks. He was trying to use both arms. Haley ran over and got on her knees to help him.

"I got it baby." Haley kissed him on the forehead. Jamie got up as Haley zipped the backpack. She put it on him and he smiled. Haley looked down on him with a look of guilt. She looked up and saw Nathan standing there. She turned around and picked up an apple and handed it to Jamie.

"Alright buddy let's get going." Haley pushed him long.

"Hey Haley why don't I take him." Nathan put his hand out.

"No It's alright I'll take him." Haley smirked and kept walking. Jamie turned and waved at Nathan.

"Bye daddy." Jamie smiled slightly and walked out the door. They left Nathan standing there disappointed.

9393939393

_"No! No!" Quinn ran down a street looking terrified. She was sweating and panting. She ran into an alley and reached the end. She turned around and screamed. "Please! Don't hurt me!" Quinn fell to the ground. A shot went off and shot her in the chest._

Quinn woke up sweaty and panting. She breathed heavily. It was early morning. Clay popped up beside her and touched her arm. She flinched away quickly.

"Hey, hey. Quinn it's alright." He held her. She calmed down a bit. He looked at her, tilting his head. He looked her up and down. "Was it a bad dream?" He looked concerned. She nodded and shook her head. She started getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Clay smiled slightly and raised his eyebrows.

"Im going to get water. I'll be right back." Quinn walked out. She made her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She grabbed a water bottle then shut the fridge door and turned around. She saw Katie standing right there pointing the gun at her. She looked at her with fear and started breathing heavily. She looked again and she was gone. She closed her eyes for a couple seconds and took a deep breath. She sunk to the ground in front of the counter and closed her eyes.

939393030

"Okay baby go do your homework. I'll be up to help you with math okay?" Haley smiled as he ran up the stairs. Nathan walked in with a couple of shopping bags.

"Hey beautiful." Nathan smiled and walked up to Haley and kissed her on the cheek. She smirked and looked at the bags.

"What's that?" She said turning around and picking up some plates. She headed to the sink.

"I got you a..present." He put the bags on the counter. "Wanna see?" Nathan tilted his head trying to see her face.

"I'm kind of busy Nate how about later." Haley kept washing the dishes. She picked up a new plate.

"Well do you want to go sit outside and tell me about your day?" He stepped closer to her.

"No I've got to finish this and clean a little bit." Haley scrubbed harder.

"Well maybe me you and the boy could go out for dinner?" Nathan smiled.

"I said I can't!" Haley yelled. She smashed the glass plate on the side of the sink. Her hand started bleeding from the glass. "Shit!" She yelled again.

"Haley!" Nathan walked up to her from behind and put his hand on her back. She turned towards him.

"I'm fine." Haley held her hand in front of her.

"No you're not. That looks like a serious cut Hales." Nathan held her wrist and looked at it.

"I said I'm fine." Haley said venomously with an angry look.

"And I said you're not. I'm taking you to the hospital." Nathan shot back at her. Jamie ran into the room.

"What's wrong dada?" Jamie raised his eyebrows. Haley and Nathan both looked at him.

939393939393

"Julian!" Brooke yelled from the kitchen. Julian came walking in still tying his tie.

"What?" He said trying to fix his tie.

"There is 3 weeks until our wedding and nothing is done. Our ring bearer has one arm, the flowers are on backorder, and I am getting plumper by the second. And YOU seem to be going somewhere when we have all of this stuff to do!" Brooke looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Well." Julian looked around awkwardly. "I guess the hormones haven't wasted any time..." Julian smiled at his joke. Brooke bulged her eyes in annoyance and groaned.

"Brooke." He walked up to her and took her shoulders. "Jamie will have his cast off by the wedding. I will take care of the flowers. And you look beautiful." Julian looked into her eyes.

"Well you have to say that." Brooke said softly.

"Yep. But that does'nt make it any less true." Julian kissed her on the forehead. "And I am going to my dad's house to ask him to be my best man. I know he might have treated me like shit for a long time, but he's my dad y'know?" Julian held her.

"If anyone understands about shitty parents its me. Go." Brooke slightly pushed him and smiled.

"I love you Brooke Davis!" Julian said as he walked out. She leaned back on the counter and smiled.

9292019393

"It should heal up in a week or so. It wasn't deep enough to cause and permanent damage, so I think you'll be okay. I'm glad you came in though. I'll have a nurse in here to bandage you up in a minute." the doctor nodded and turned to walk out. Haley was sitting on an examining table with her hand laying flat next to her. She put her other hand on top of her bulging stomach. Nathan stood next to her slightly behind her. She looked down ashamedly.

"Is your arm bothering you?" Nathan said in his deep voice. Haley didn't look up.

"No." She said quietly.

"So do you want to tell me what is going on with you?" Nathan still stood behind her, not looking at her.

"Nothing. I'm sorry for all of this. It must be the hormones or something." She said with an unconvincing laugh.

"Don't do that Haley. Don't blame it on that. Something's going on and you're just hiding it from me. Because if you are feeling sad again you need to tell me. You need to tell me so I can help you." Haley responded quickly.

"It's not about that Nathan." She said a little angrily. He moved in front of her.

"Then what is it about!" Nathan tried to reason with her.

"It's about the fact that my son smashed himself into a tree a couple weeks ago, and you don't seem to care! It's about the fact that we have two more babies on the way and we can't seem to take care of the one we already have. And the fact that you are leaving in a couple of days and I wont see you till the end of the month. I don't think I can do this." She said, pointing to her stomach.

"You _can_ do this. Haley James Scott. You are the mother of our beautiful son. He is going to be a great man. And you can handle those two babies. I love you more than you know. So don't ever say that again. Because it's a lie." He looked her straight in the eye. A tear rolled down her cheek. He wiped it away quickly. He sat behind her on the examining table and wrapped his arms around her.

93030300303


	9. WHAAAAT

Yo. So who else was fucking confused by one tree hill tonight?

Clay and Quinn seriously looked dead. So either…yeah it makes no sense.

Any possible explanations?

Cuz from the way I see it, if they are actually laying there dead, that's a seriously messed up plotline, and if they aare just still laying there, then theres no way they would have survived just laying there while nobody found them. And if the whole friggin thing is an illusion and I don't even know. SO confuzzled. So I was hoping someone smarter than me could shed some light on the first episode of season 8. Shankss.


	10. Chapter 9

Quinn sat on the beach at night. It was dark and she was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. It was very windy. She sat staring at the ocean when her phone rang. She looked at the caller i.d. it was Clay. She ignored it. She flashed back. _She walked into her bedroom and saw Katie standing there. Before she could turn or run she shot her. She fell to the ground. _Quinn ran her hand through her hair and quickly wiped away a tear.

30303030303  
"Hey baby, what are you doing down here?" Nathan walked into the kitchen and came up behind Haley. He wrapped his arms around her chest and yawned.

"I couldn't sleep." Haley said and smiled, slowly running her hand on her stomach. Nathan kissed the back of her head.

"Babies kicking again?"

"Yep. They're feisty ones." She laughed to herself. Nathan rubbed her stomach.

"Okay lets get you back to bed mama." Nathan kissed her cheek and pulled her along.

0303030303  
"Who comes to someones door at four in the morning?" Julian groaned and rolled over.

"I guess I'll be getting it." Brooke rolled out of bed and moaned in annoyance. She walked up to the front door and opened it. She saw Sam standing there with a duffel bag.

"Hey Brooke." Sam smiled.

"Sam?" Brooke looked confused.

"It's me!" Sam smiled.

"Oh my god. Sam!" Brooke said excitedly and ran up to hug her.

_In the kitchen._

Brooke and Julian stood behind the counter and Sam sat on the stool on the other side. Julian poured coffee into a mug and handed it to Sam. He turned looking for something else.

"Wait so what happened?" Brooke was wearing a white silk robe and her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Well, I just decided I needed to come home. And that wasn't my home. She was great and all, but shes not my mom. She never was." Julian handed Sam sugar. "Thanks Julian. So what's up with you two these days? Anything new?" Sam started pouring sugar into her coffee.

"Well." Julian laughed.

"What?" Sam said looking up suspiciously.

"Well we're engaged. And..pregnant" Brooke grimaced waiting for a response.

"Wow. So a lot has changed." She said smiling. "So Brulian's doing well. What about everyone else?"

"Well, Haley wasn't doing so well for a while," Brooke looked down and pushed her bangs back. "But she and Nathan are doing better. They're gunna have twins." Brooke put her hand on Julian's back.

"Jesus every one's getting busy. Still have room for poor old Sam?"

"I have a room, and a very expensive bridesmaids dress." Brooke smiled and turned away and started walking away.

"Go to bed it's late! And I expect you to be up at 8 tomorrow. Were going shopping!" Brooke slammed her bedroom door.

"Well she really knows how to welcome a long lost foster daughter." Sam laughed.

"I'm glad you're back Sam. Brooke has really missed you y'know. Mee too."

"I missed you guys too. Now im going to bed before I see the hormonal side of Brooke." Sam laughed and got off the stool.

"Yeah, you don't wanna see that." Julian laughed.

393930303030

"Hey babe." Clay walked up behind Quinn who was sitting on the couch in the beach house. He jumped over the side of the couch and plopped next to her. "Woah. You look exhausted. Everything okay?" Clay pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just up late at Haley's last night. Talking, y'know, girl stuff." She smiled unconvincingly.

"Yeah, that reminds me. Nathans taking off today. I'm gunna go see him and drive down tonight for the first game. You'll be okay right?" Clay stood up.

"Yeah I'm good." Quinn took a deep breath. Clay bent over and kissed her softly then walked into the bedroom.

3030303030303

"I love you son." Nathan was holding Jamie. He kissed him on the forehead and hugged him tight. Haley came out quickly from the front door and came up behind behind Nathan and put her hand behind Jamies head. Nathan set Jamie down, and wrapped his arm around Haley's back, and then pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want you to go." Haley made a frown face and put her arms around his neck.

"I don't want to leave you." He pulled her in closer.

"I'll put your bags in the car dada!" Jamie grabbed a duffel bag and started walking to the driveway.

"I'll call you every day, and we'll skype so I can see your beautiful face, and your beautiful stomach, and our beautiful boy." Nathan put both of his hands on her stomach. She put her hands on top of his hands.

"I promise. We'll be okay, were all going to be okay Nathan." She smoothed down the bottom of her stretchy flowy shirt and held the bottom of her stomach. Nathan held the sides of her stomach and then kissed her forehead. They finally separated.

"Okay, now get some rest, and eat well okay? And don't go into labor until after the wedding. I'll see you in 3 weeks baby."

"I promise." Haley said smiling. Nathan kissed her one last time and quickly placed his hand on her stomach before turning and walking towards the car. Jamie ran back and stood with Haley who put her arm behind his shoulders. Nathan got in the car and started it. He looked over at his family. Haley and Jamie stood, Jamie held close to Haley, and Haley's hand on her stomach lovingly. He gave them a sad smile and drove away slowly.

030303030303

"So I thought when you get engaged you wait until AFTER the wedding for the whole baby thing." Sam raised her eyebrows in a smart ass way.

"Watch it before I re-orphan you." Brooke was behind the counter at her store and Sam was looking through the clothes.

"Fine, fine. No more teasing. So how long till this grand affair?" Sam said in an English accent. Brooke smirked at her annoyed.

"Three weeks. And surprisingly enough, all the yelling I did has actually paid off. Who knew Victoria would actually teach me a valuable lesson." Brooke sat on a stool when the phone rang. She popped up to answer it. Sam sat on the purple couch and started reading a B Davis magazine.

"Is this girl actually real?" Sam laughed to herself. Brooke held up a finger.

"What? What's wrong? Where are you? I'll be right there." Brooke slammed the phone down. "I have to go." She said grabbing her jacket. "Don't take anything, don't give anything away, and DONT start a party." Brooke said loudly as she walked out.

"Love you too!" Sam said and smiled as she continued reading her magazine.

949494949494

"What? What do you mean down? How down? No, I want a number." Mia yelled into her cell phone. Then she hung up with an aggravated groan.

"What's wrong?" Chase walked up to the piano in the studio.

"That was my producer. He said my song sales are way down." She looked shocked. "They're cutting my tour. My albums out." Mia looked up at him devastated. He looked back at her, shocked.  
0303003030  
"Hey hon what's going on wheres your mom?" Brooke came in and sat next to Jamie who was sitting on his bed.

"She's in her room. Daddy left." Jamie looked up at Brooke.

"Oh. I'm sorry bud. Do you want to talk?" Brooke scruffed his hair.

"No. But can you talk to my mom? I dont want her to be sad again." Jamie looked sad.

"She won't buddy. You hold tight I'll take you to ice cream after." She patted his leg and walked out.

"Hales?" Brooke walked in and sat next to Haley on her bed.

"Hey Brooke." Haley was sitting on her bed.

"What's going on tutor mom?" Brooke smiled. Haley smiled at the old nickname.

"I'm just thinking. About Nathan and Jamie. Our family." She put her hand on top of her stomach.

"I know that you miss Nathan, and you're pregnant and tired. But you have got to get up and go be with your son. And help me plan my wedding." Brooke smiled and put her hand on Haley's back.

"You're right. I love you Brooke Davis."

"I love you too Haley Tutor Girl Mom James Scott." Brooke stood up and started making her way to the door. She turned back to see Haley still on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Oh. Nothing. I'm going to need some help up." Haley smiled quickly. Brooke ran over and supported Haley's back and lifted her up. They both giggled.

"Let's go friend." They walked out.

There it is. Im running out of things to write about…

So I really need help. thanks


End file.
